<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>导师异闻录——异界の来客 by mindbaize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652386">导师异闻录——异界の来客</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindbaize/pseuds/mindbaize'>mindbaize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Zestiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindbaize/pseuds/mindbaize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上）</p>
<p>“莱拉，地神殿是往这个方向的吗？”<br/>史雷拿着手上的地图，又看了眼前方的山坡，有点怀疑地问向自己的主神。<br/>“史雷桑，这个方向没错哦！翻过这座山坡前方就是艾飞德猎场，地之试炼神殿就在那里。”火之天族手上排着四张符纸，笑眯眯递到史雷面前，“不必这么着急的，如果累了就停一下，导师也需要好好休息呢！来，史雷桑，抽张符！”<br/>“莱拉一如既往地放松呢。”艾德娜看向前方嬉闹的两人，忍不住吐槽了一句。<br/>“那么，我们的艾德娜大人是不是有点紧张？”米库里欧环抱着手臂走在艾德娜身边，侧过来的脸上带着笑意，“下一个试炼的登场主角就是你了。”<br/>地之天族默默收起伞，在米库里欧一声惊叫中用力戳了戳他的腰，一套动作行云流水不带一点拖沓。<br/>“紧张？米宝你真爱说笑。”<br/>“艾德娜！”米库里欧揉着有些吃痛的腰，忍不住瞪向她加重了语气，“我是在担心你！”<br/>艾德娜摊开手，表情带着不屑和淡淡的鄙视笑容，“你以为我是你？我记得某个叫米宝的少爷带着他的导师在水神殿踩了多少次机关？墙壁上这么大的水纹眼都看不见吗？更丢人的是你居然连地上的水纹眼都要去踩！害得我们一直重复地走了多少路。”<br/>说着抬起头，眼睛一瞪，“一直重复一直重复！说吧，准备怎么报答艾德娜大人的一路陪伴。”<br/>“这不能全怪我！那个试炼迷宫真的太复杂了！”米库里欧大喊委屈，同时心里小声嘀咕，“你们都凭附在史雷身上哪有走什么路……”<br/>“米宝的试炼，不怪你怪谁？”<br/>语塞的米库里欧抬起下巴哼了一声，扭过头不再说话。<br/>罗泽满脸无语的看着两人，重重地叹了一口气。<br/>“米库里欧，艾德娜，你们在说什么？”听见后面的小吵闹，史雷忍不住回头问。<br/>“没什么，艾德娜大人正在给米宝少爷上课……”突然，地之天族脸色一变，猛的用力一跺脚，一面土墙在史雷面前升起，下一秒土墙裂开了一道缝隙。<br/>发现异常的罗泽连忙大喊，“德泽尔！”<br/>“哼！”风之天族抬手摁紧了头上的帽子，张开双臂，缠绕在手上的摆锤迅速向前飞射出，捆住史雷和莱拉往后拉回。几乎同时，土墙原地炸开，崩坏的石块和灰尘把前方笼罩在一片尘埃中。<br/>“什么人！”米库里欧幻化出长杖紧握在手，紧紧盯着烟雾，语气不善道。<br/>跌坐在地上的史雷有些后怕看着前方，额上冒着冷汗，大意了，差点被偷袭成功。<br/>“哟导师，你的天族伙伴还真靠谱呀！”<br/>随着烟尘逐渐散去，清晰地出现了两个身影。<br/>“赛蒙！”<br/>众人皆知这个帮助显主的天族少女，对于她为什么要站在显主那边还是个迷。<br/>“赛蒙，你来干什么？”史雷已经站起身，拍了拍身上的灰尘走到最前面停下，随即目光被吸引到她身侧，一向平稳的眼瞳猛的缩紧，“这是……凭魔！”<br/>两米多高的亡灵骑士凭魔，身上套着破败的黑色盔甲，锈迹斑斑的面罩下露出一双泛着红光的眼睛，后背露出了一截剑柄，看起来应该是把阔剑，唯一感到新异的是他手上拿着等身高、类似盾牌一样的东西，但是玻璃面的感觉又看起来像块镜子，总之与他像是被埋了几百年从遗迹里挖出来的形象格格不入。<br/>“来干什么？我们当然是来阻止你呀！”赛蒙轻盈的往后跳了一步，手上转动着她那根细细的短杖，笑嘻嘻地说。<br/>“喂，光凭你们？”罗泽嗤笑一声，指了指自己的脑门，“你的显主大人是不是脑子出了问题，派出个小杂兵来挑战我们？”<br/>听见罗泽嘲笑显主，天族顿时不乐意了，赛蒙收起嬉笑的脸，冷漠地道，“你们尽管试试！”<br/>“既然是凭魔，那我就要净化他。”史雷反手将剑插入鞘中，米库里欧自觉地向前一步站在他身侧，感知到好友的动作，史雷会心一笑，歪过头打起了小俏皮，“哇米库里欧咱们心有灵犀耶！”<br/>去你的心有灵犀，水之天族翻了个大白眼，忍着将这句话咽下，用手肘顶了顶史雷的侧腰，狠狠吐出两个字：“孽缘！”<br/>“哈哈哈！”史雷挠了挠头，自己的竹马还是一点都不坦率，随即正色道，“米库里欧，准备了！”<br/>“路兹洛希维·瑞雷伊！”<br/>水蓝色的光覆盖在史雷身上，几乎在瞬间完成了神依。光芒消散，水神依形态的史雷握着弓对准了亡灵骑士，微微眯起右眼：<br/>“苍穹之十二连！”<br/>十二道光箭一齐射向凭魔，而看见这一幕赛蒙的嘴角却勾起了一抹不可察觉的微笑。<br/>“吼！”亡灵骑士怒吼一声，将手上的盾牌重重地立在地上，整个身体却躲在后面。<br/>镜子一样的盾面扭曲着水纹状的波动，光箭毫无阻碍地穿入，只荡起一阵波纹就消失在里边，像是什么都没发生过。<br/>史雷瞪大了眼睛，定了定神又看了眼手里的弓，不可思议地说，“米库里欧，我没看错吧，那面盾把光箭吞了……”<br/>“有古怪。”脑海里响起了米库里欧的声音，天族也同样困惑。<br/>另一边，亡灵骑士直立起身子单手扶着盾，巨大的身体散发着浓郁的污秽，竟然让史雷感到了压力，不自觉后退了一步。<br/>赛蒙踩着轻盈的步伐转着圈跳上来，探出身子瞅了瞅泛着水纹的盾面，不一会儿里面隐隐约约出现了两个小黑影，当看见里边两个黑影逐渐由点变大，仿佛正从深处向外走来时，她不由得笑出声，“呵呵呵，他们终于来了！”<br/>黑色的身影越来越大也越来越清晰，直到定格在普通人的高度，但是隔着朦朦胧胧的镜面始终看不清他们的样子。<br/>终于有一只脚踏出，紧接着伸出的是戴着烙印有导师纹章手套的手！<br/>除了赛蒙外的所有人全都倒吸了一口气，无论是莱拉还是罗泽都完全惊呆了。<br/>“这个人……他……这是！”随着里边的人慢慢走出，史雷已经不敢相信自己的眼睛，他用力眨了眨眼，确定不是幻觉后彻底愣住，张大了嘴巴却半天说不出完整的话。<br/>“哈哈哈哈！”<br/>伴随一声声狂笑，一道无比熟悉的声音在史雷一行人的耳边响起：“哦？这里就是另一个世界吗？”<br/>这绝对是史雷的声音！<br/>镜面里的两个身影完全走了出来，史雷终于看清了对方的样子，有着跟自己一模一样容貌，甚至连身上的服饰都完全一样，只不过颜色不同，黑色的导师袍和猩红的里衬衫还有那双充满戾气的红色眸子怎么跟自己相比都判若两人，不对，就像是另外一个自己。<br/>水神依解除，米库里欧同样震惊地看着对面，那张精致的脸上一向从容自若，而现在罕见地大惊失色。如果那个黑衣人是史雷，那么站在他旁边的另一个人就是自己！也是相同的服饰不一样的颜色，怎么回事，米库里欧完全混乱了。<br/>黑衣史雷环顾了对面，无视了其他人，将视线锁定在满脸震惊的史雷和米库里欧身上，眼中闪过一丝嫌弃，“这就是另一个我？看起来怎么这么弱？”<br/>站在他身边的米库里欧也冷着眼盯着另一个自己，皱起眉宇摇了摇头，“弱，好弱。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈！果然只有我们才是最强的！”黑衣史雷一把搂过米库里欧的肩膀，放声狂笑。<br/>史雷听着他们俩的对话，原本的惊讶渐渐由不满和生气代替，什么啊！莫名其妙的出现了跟自己一模一样的人，还没问清楚来历就对着自己指指点点还嫌弃弱！忍不住握紧了拳头大声喊，“喂！你们到底是什么人！”<br/>“哦，我们啊？告诉你……”<br/>黑衣史雷刚想回话，却被一旁的赛蒙打断。这位天族少女本来一开始就想跟他俩打招呼，谁知道两个史雷一碰面就说个没完，站了很久后终于忍不住打断了他们的对话，“史雷殿下，赫尔塔夫大人有请。”<br/>黑衣史雷歪过头，斜眼打量了一下赛蒙，放荡不羁地问道，“赫尔塔夫？谁啊？”<br/>“这世界未来的主宰者，伟大的灾祸显主。”赛蒙忍下心里的怒火，尽量平静的回答，“他一直想见你。”<br/>“哦，听着这称号应该是个厉害角色。”黑衣史雷想了想，转头看向搂着的米库里欧，眼里的戾气瞬间消失，只留下无尽的温柔，轻声询问，“怎么样，要不要去？”<br/>“这种事情，你自己决定就好了，不必问我。”天族靠着他的肩膀伸了个懒腰，柔声回答，软软的声音里带着无比的信赖。<br/>“那好，我自己决定了。”黑衣史雷轻笑一声，回头看向赛蒙的眼神又瞬间变回暴戾，大大咧咧的说，“带路吧！”<br/>赛蒙在地面上幻化出一个魔法阵，只见一阵黑雾把他们包围，等雾气消散原地早已没了人影，只剩下史雷瞪大了眼睛愣愣地看着他们消失，许久后，导师不甘地大喊，憋屈的声音回荡在半空：<br/>“喂——！你们还没回答我，你们到底是谁啊！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黑衣史雷睁开眼睛，打量着周围陌生的环境，这是一座雄伟的宫殿，无论墙壁天花板还是石柱和地面全都是由经过精心雕琢的白色大理石铺设成，但是看起来本应该是神圣的地方，却到处萦绕着黑色的污秽。正前方同样是大理石的王座上，端坐着一个巨大的黑色身影，虽然他一动未动，但身上不经意间散发出的死亡和绝望的气息仅仅从远处看着就让人心怀恐惧和敬畏。当然……这一切对史雷来说是不存在的。<br/>他环抱手臂紧盯着王座上的黑影，问赛蒙，“这是你家主人？”还没等赛蒙回答，史雷自顾自摇了摇头，“你应该让他多走走动动，一直坐着也挺累的。”<br/>“你！你不得无礼！”赛蒙简直要气炸，这个黑色披风的史雷完全不懂得礼貌，个人素养方面跟导师史雷相比简直差太多，她隐忍着，目光投向王座上的人，怀着恭谨的语气道，“那位就是伟大的灾祸显主，赫尔塔夫大人，我等的主人。”<br/>“我等？”史雷瞥了眼赛蒙，“你说‘我等’？意思是他也是我的主人？”<br/>“没错，是主人想办法把你们带到这个世界，你们理所应当服从他。”<br/>“哈？哈哈哈哈！”史雷愣了一下，接着忍不住笑出声，他弯下腰，勾着米库里欧的肩不让自己失态地笑坐在地上，指着灾祸显主说，“呐，米库里欧你听见了吗，她说那家伙是我们的主人！”<br/>“哼，这是我听过最不好笑的笑话。”天族不屑地摇摇头，“史雷，这里不好玩。”<br/>看见米库里欧不悦的样子，史雷的表情瞬间变得冷漠，他毫无感情地瞥了眼着王座上的人，冷冷道，“如果带我们来这里就是为了说这些，那么对不起，失陪了。”<br/>说罢转身欲走，余光却瞥见一片残影，黑压压小山一样的巨大身影瞬移在自己面前，挡住了去路。<br/>“你想干什么？”史雷横过手臂把米库里欧护在身后厉声问道。<br/>他这才看清楚显主的样子，狮子一般狰狞的面孔，高大的身躯上流动着近乎粘稠的污秽，长有巨大利爪的手抱在胸前，一双摄人心魂的冰冷眸子正盯着自己。<br/>这个人很厉害。史雷第一反应得出了结论，让一向天不怕地不怕的他心生了忌惮。而且有一种不知名的压迫感，让他异常难受，终于史雷忍不住伸手按上了腰侧的剑柄，一种看不见的狂暴的“势”以他为中心撑开，却又温柔地笼罩住米库里欧，狠狠撞上了显主的领域。<br/>米库里欧同样表情凝重的站在史雷身侧，手中紧握着长杖，时刻准备着保护史雷。<br/>看着如临大敌的两人，灾祸显主突然哈哈大笑，收起了领域。突然消失的领域让史雷遂不及防，失去阻碍的“势”形成一个猩红的风暴瞬间席卷了整个大殿，于是原本被保护在显主领域内的赛蒙却意外被波及，顿时陷身在另一种领域下，她可没有米库里欧那种特殊待遇，巨大的威压在精神上折磨着她，感觉自己就像摇曳在在大海巨浪中的一叶扁舟，随时可能翻船沉入海底。显主的领域里散布着死亡的气息，带给人的是绝望和恐惧，而史雷的“势”却是霸道，唯我独尊，让人忍不住心生臣服感，赛蒙甚至忍不住想跪拜下去。好在史雷也收起了“势”，天族顿时感到轻松了很多，不由得长长舒了一口气，看向史雷的眼神里终于流露出一丝畏惧，这家伙虽然狂妄了点，但是实力确实比导师那小鬼强大太多。<br/>“不愧是来自魔境的王，史雷阁下，我可以这样称呼你吗？”显主开了口，雄浑的声音中带着一丝喑哑。<br/>“随便你怎么称呼，话说你认识我们？你又是谁？带我们来有什么目的？”尽管面前这个怪物在向自己示好，但是无事不献殷勤，史雷仍未放下戒备。<br/>“别紧张，其实我们是朋友才对。古老的石碑上记载，格林伍德大陆连接着一个称作‘魔境’的平行世界，两个世界互不干涉，其实就是彼此的倒影。所有的人都是性格相反的存在，淳朴善良的人在你们世界可能就是穷凶极恶，比如这里的导师史雷和魔境之主的你。”<br/>“你的意思是，我是穷凶极恶的人？”史雷冷笑一声，语气不善的说。<br/>“不，我当然不是指你，只是举个例子。”显主不紧不慢地解释，“跟导师史雷性格完全相反的你，肯定容不得这样的一个自己存在吧？”<br/>“那家伙看起来确实是有点碍眼，关键是太弱了。”史雷不置可否地点了点头，随即又摇摇头叹息道，“怎么会这么弱。”<br/>“所以只要除掉他，碍眼的人就不会再出现了。”看出了面前这个史雷对导师的不满，显主嘴角勾起一丝弧度，继续说，“而且在导师史雷的眼里，你肯定也是个碍事的存在。”<br/>“你说什么？他敢？”<br/>显主耸了耸肩，“正直善良受人们爱戴的好好导师，与纵横魔境掀起腥风血雨靠武力登上王座被人们畏怖的魔境之主你，为什么肯定他对你不会有意见？”<br/>史雷陷入了沉默，突然咧嘴笑道，“那么我去教训他一顿。米库里欧，你觉得呢？”<br/>天族一直静静听着两人的谈话，注意到史雷在叫他，沉思了片刻后点点头，“照你喜欢的去做吧。”<br/>“哼哼！”史雷血红色的眸子毫不掩饰着暴戾，抱住拳头，关节骨头啪啪作响，“真迫不及待地想看见那家伙了。喂，你叫什么显主？把我们送过去。”<br/>“赛蒙，送他们去导师那里。”显主边说边伸出巨大的爪子想要示好，“吾名赫尔塔夫，灾祸的显主。”<br/>“哦，赫尔塔夫，我记住了。”史雷漫不经心地点了点头，然后无视了显主伸出的手，转身对赛蒙说，“你，送我们去那家伙的身边。”<br/>赛蒙看见他对自家主人如此无理，顿时满脸怒意，正要发作却听见显主的催促，“送他们过去。”只能依照命令。<br/>伴随着黑雾，来自魔境的史雷和米库里欧消失在原地。赛蒙不解地问，“主人，就这么让他们去找导师？还有这家伙简直太无理了！”<br/>“无妨，这两个人能好好利用。你跟着他们，必要的时候加把火。”<br/>赛蒙还想说什么，却被灾祸显主抬手制止。他拖着巨大的身躯慢慢走回王座前坐下，面前悬浮着一个水晶球，里边跟踪着外界的画面，眯起眼吐出两个字：<br/>“看戏。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(中)</p><p> “可恶!那个黑衣服的家伙到底是谁啊!”史雷坐在路边的巨石上，询问的目光扫过每一个人，大家都一脸迷惑。出现了跟自己一模一样的人，而且看样子恐怕是来者不善，苦思冥想得不出个所以然，这让史雷略有些烦躁地甩甩头。<br/>
莱拉圭地看着史雷，眼里流露着担忧，不禁，那两个人最后跟赛蒙开了，到时候是敌方还是友方都是未知的。<br/>
“啊，唐纳德会有这种事!”史雷烦恼地抓了抓头发，恍惚，让他心里加不爽。<br/>
米库里欧默默地走到史雷身边坐下，几度想开口却又不说的纠结样全被艾德娜看在眼里，地之天族卷起伞敲了敲他的脑袋，不满道，“米宝，你是不是有什么话要说，跟人类待久了怎么就变得婆婆妈妈的？"<br/>
“我不太确定啊，艾德娜，别老用你的伞打我!”唐纳德，没好气地说。<br/>
“米库里欧桑，你是不是知道些什么？”莱拉的提问顿时让众人的目光汇聚在米库里欧身上。<br/>
“米库里欧？”史雷疑论地喊着好友的名字。<br/>
米库里欧低头沉默地片刻后，又抬头看向史雷，“史雷，托德？"<br/>
“石碑？”史雷挠了挠头，一开始就是茫然的表情，突然间眼睛闪过精光，点点头，“ 对!是那般一块石碑!"<br/>
“你还记得石碑上写了什么吗？”这回米库里欧不等史雷回答便接着说下去，“ 大概意思就是我们这个世界之外还存在着另一个世界，在那个世界或许会有一模一样的自己。"<br/>
“所以说，是吗？”罗泽忍不住提问。<br/>
“我想应该是，还记得那个黑衣史雷……暂时怎么叫他吧，他出现的时候说的一句话我很在意，这就是另一个世界吗？'，史雷你应该听了吧？"<br/>
“当当我震惊了，没听清楚……” 史雷摇了摇头。<br/>
“没事，那差不多能确定，那两个模一样的 '我们' 就是另加一世界，并且不是显要的主手下。但是，他们的被蒙带走了，很可对我们不利!”米库里欧站起身，声音高亮地喊着好友的名字，“ 史雷!"<br/>
“我明白了!"<br/>
被点名的青年脸上已经不再迷茫，他坚定看着自己的竹马，翡绿的眼瞳犹如浅溪的水清澈见底闪闪发亮，“现在不是坐在这里胡思乱想的时候，我们要找到他们!"<br/>
“莱拉，艾德娜，我想尽一切先试炼暂时放一放，等解决了 '我们' 的事情再去。"<br/>
火之主神脸上露出微笑，双手合十放在胸前，欢快地说，“史雷桑，按着你心里的指引去做吧。"<br/>
“我没意见。”艾德娜背对着地史雷撑伞开伞，不停地转动伞柄。<br/>
“嘿嘿，那谢谢啦!”随从史雷又苦涩的说，“ 但是，他们们被带到了哪里我们都不知道啊!"<br/>
“这……” 众人不禁都陷进了沉思。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈!"<br/>
一阵阵熟念的狂笑声传来破破宁静，前方路漫着一团黑雾，等黑雾散去，两个身影显现，恍惚。<br/>
“是你们!”史雷几比奇是跳着站起身，警觉地盯着他们。<br/>
黑衣史雷大笑着向前走了一步，双手叉在腰侧，略抬起下巴高傲地看着史雷，语气带淡淡的不屑，“哟!我们又见面了!"<br/>
“你……” 史雷突然哑口，该仰称呼对方，也叫他史雷吗？纠结了一下，史雷改口说，“你这家伙，到底狱了吗？"<br/>
“还看不出来了吗？我们有一个样貌，我就是你，你就是我。”黑衣史雷放下手臂包换成双手抱胸，血红色的宝贝冷冷的看着史雷，“ 你会不会这么弱？"<br/>
“唷!”黑衣帝国的话里激怒了米库里欧，天族愤愤不平。<br/>
“弱就是弱，这是事实。”一直紧随在黑衣史雷身后的另一个米库里欧淡漠地开了口。<br/>
“你!”米库里欧眼睁睁地去，唐纳德，这让他有点气恼。<br/>
“哦？看起来不服气嘛？”黑衣·史雷猖狂地说，指着史雷，摆出一副手待想要开始的架势，“ 那我们就比试？要不要来打一场啊？"<br/>
“史雷桑……” 莱拉想要阻止没来的争斗，唐纳德。<br/>
“比就比!”史雷不服输的斗志被激起，毫不犹豫不决的答应应了。<br/>
“很好，有勇气!”黑衣史雷点头夸赞道。<br/>
，心里更想强起来，一定要打败坏这个狂妄的家伙!<br/>
黑衣史雷环视过众人，无所谓地笑了笑，接着问，“你们一起上呢还是一对一单挑？总而言之，我一个人以打……”<br/>
“少自说自话了!一对对单挑，我绝对会打败你!”史雷已经抚上了剑柄，手指猛地握紧，。<br/>
“那好!”黑衣·史雷克雷对身边的人露出笑容，温和地说，“ 米库里欧，你先在一旁休息一下，看我收拾他。"<br/>
来自魔境的天族点点头，听话地往一边退开几步。<br/>
“米库里欧，你也不要插手。”史雷见状也对自己的好友说，“ 我能自己对付那家伙。"<br/>
“那你要小心。”唐纳德，“ 这个人很厉害。"<br/>
“史雷!我们帮你!”罗泽走向前跃跃欲试。<br/>
史雷摇摇头，抬手止住了罗泽，露出安心的笑容看向自己的伙伴，“你们都别插手，相信我!"<br/>
“但是……” 罗泽斜眼瞅了瞅隔壁的黑衣史雷，小声在史雷耳边说道，“要是有麻烦随时叫我，咱们一起打趴他!"<br/>
“谢谢啦，罗泽。但是我想亲手打败那家伙。"<br/>
“那好吧，随便你啦。”罗泽纳在史雷胸前瞥了一拳，“ 哇哦，我相信你!"<br/>
“嗯!”史雷用力点点头，转身坚定地看着黑衣的史雷。<br/>
“好!那般来吧!”黑衣史雷也不多废话，缓缓拔出了腰侧的仪式剑。<br/>
对面，同样的动作，史雷也拔掉剑对准对方。<br/>
两人就寝地磅立在原地，似雕巧纹丝不动。一阵风吹过，卷起了地面一张落叶，飞过两人中间。像是发起进攻的信号，原本两个不动的人几乎同时跃起，向前爆射而出。身影交错，转眼间已经交手数回合。<br/>
“是吗？比想象中要厉害一点嘛？”两把仪式剑狠狠撞击在一起，黑衣史雷嗤笑着单手握剑向前迈出一步，加大了力度让手里的武器向前压下去。<br/>
“这家伙的剑好重!”相比黑衣史雷的淡然自若，史雷这边可没这么轻松，他原先也是单手，但是就在刚刚的过招间发现自己在力量上远不及那家伙。手上的剑越来越沉，对方的剑已经慢慢压了下来，史雷咬紧牙，忍不住用上了左手。双手的力量爆增。<br/>
黑衣史雷惊讶于史雷突然爆发的力量，手上的剑被弹开了，紧接着对方的剑笔直地向自己落下，不得不向后跳开躲过了一击。<br/>
“看来你也没比说的厉害多少!”，虽然嘴里如此说，心里然是谨慎的，这人虽然张了点，但他的实力确实实实自己之上，但是，这并不自责地赢得他!静下心来，寻找破败，抓住时机!<br/>
听见自己被反省了，黑衣老人笑一声，血红的眼睛微发亮，散发阵阵寒意。<br/>
“哎呀，你惹怒了他。”一直默默注视着的另一个米库里欧开口，脸上带着怜悯的笑看向史雷，“ 准备接受他的怒火吧!"<br/>
“喝啊!"<br/>
黑衣帝国怒吼一声，恍惚，这些暗黑色的元素看似邪恶，但又感受不任何暗的气息。史雷目不转睛地盯着他，绷紧的脸上带着疑惑，“这是污秽？不，不像是……”<br/>
元素组成的包围圈紧接着毫无征兆地炸裂，形成剧烈的风暴向四周席卷横扫，所有人瞬间全部淹没在元素风暴内。<br/>
“唔……这是……” 史雷首当其冲，只感觉脊背上窜起阵阵寒意，原先站立的身体突然膝盖一软，不受控制地单膝跪地，他抬起头便看见居高临下冷傲俯视着自己的黑衣人，一双在黑色风暴中显得无比醒目又充满暴戾的红色血眸泛着冷光直直地注视着自己，更是带着唯我独尊逆我者亡的气势，那道身影落在眼里无限放大，史雷的心里居然升起一股想要认输投降的念头。<br/>
不，唐纳德可认输!这个念头马上被甩掉，史雷把手上的剑用力插进大地，支撑着让自己站起来。这些风暴对身体倒是没有多大伤害力，但其中的霸道的威压让身体比精神先感到恐惧。<br/>
“史雷桑!这是领域!”莱拉强忍着不适提醒。<br/>
领域？莱拉的话点醒目史雷，没错，这是领域!<br/>
“要比领域吗？”史雷握紧剑柄，蓝银色的烈焰从手上窜出，顺着剑身向下蔓延至大地，导师的领域张开缓缓向后方覆盖，蓝色的光罩一点点扩大，把黑色的风暴尽数逼退了回去。<br/>
“哈哈哈，这才像样子嘛!再来!”黑衣史雷的脸上掩饰不住的兴奋，持着剑的手往前挥动，周围的风暴集中在一起形成了一条黑色龙卷，在他的引导下扭动着快速旋转地冲向史雷。<br/>
飞速旋转的龙卷前段酷似钻头，那是史雷撑开的导师领域。<br/>
受到猛烈冲击的光罩荡漾开一圈一圈的波纹，史雷双手举握着剑竭尽全力地支撑着不让领域崩坏，但一点一点被缩回的手臂和不断往后退的脚步，无不显示着他的心有余而力不足。<br/>
“可恶的……快撑不下去了!“史雷的手臂部缩回极限，僵持久传来一阵阵酸痛感，已经经无路可退了，这是最后一道屏障。<br/>
看着史雷拼命的样子，黑衣史雷叹息着摇了摇头，空着的左手张开掌，风暴再次聚集在他手上凝缩成能量球，看似只有拳头大小，里边的能量却异常狂暴。<br/>
“去吧!”黑衣史雷将手上的能量球用力扔出，半空中汹涌而出的风暴直接汇入黑色龙卷，而后者的体积直接扩大了一倍。<br/>
“唷!这力量……变强了!”史雷咬紧牙关苦苦支撑，眼前的龙卷突然变大，带来的压力也与之俱增，终于光罩裂开了一道缝，接着整个哗然崩碎，龙卷再也没有了阻碍径直撞向史雷。<br/>
“啊啊!”史雷眼睁睁看着龙卷在面前放大，剧烈又狂躁的气流瞬间把他吞没，接着又被气浪掀起，整个人倒飞而出，重重地摔在地上。，最后笔直落下插进大地，<br/>
“史雷!”米库里欧焦急呼喊着他的名字，连忙赶到他身边蹲下检查伤势，“ 你这笨蛋，太拼了啊!"<br/>
“我没事。"<br/>
尽管身上的骨头传来阵阵疼意，史雷仍挣扎着想要站起来，却被米库里欧摁住肩膀阻止，天族生气地瞪着他，搭在肩上的手用力往下按，“你给我坐下!"<br/>
“我没事的啦!”史雷还想说什么，唉，不由得缩着脑袋，乖乖地坐回上任他给自己疗伤。<br/>
“哎!你比我想象中要…… 怎么说？”黑衣史雷缓步走了，耸了耸肩，勾起的嘴角带着笑意，“ 嗯，虽然弱了点，但比我想象中还要耐打!"<br/>
“你说什么!你这家伙不要看不起人!”史雷顿时不服地大喊。<br/>
“哦？那你还要继续吗？”黑衣史雷咧嘴笑道，“ 我可以继续陪你玩哦，直到把你打到彻底服气为止。"<br/>
“你……” 史雷咬牙切齿地想回击，恍惚，刚要开口却说被米库里欧阻止。<br/>
总而言之，这家伙食确长得和史雷一模一样，但是两人性,,,,,,,,。<br/>
黑衣史雷得到了莫名其妙的程度，恍惚，恍惚，心里来应柔软了下来，以至于声音都变得温和，“你在看什么？"<br/>
“我想知道你们来这个世界的目的。”米库里欧没有理会黑衣史雷突然变换的语气，即使有着相同的容貌，自己心里的史雷永远只有一个。<br/>
“我们没什么目的啊？就是自己世界待久了无聊想到处走走。”黑衣人关注了四周的山谷，，“ 听说有另一个世界，还有另一个我存在，真是时的世界想来看看，，然后你就和你们见面啦!"<br/>
“就这了吗？”米库里欧有点不太相信。<br/>
黑衣史雷耸肩，无所畏惧地说，“你不以为然吗？"<br/>
“灾民的显主…… 没对你们说什么吗？”米库里欧试探地询问。<br/>
“哦，他让我除掉你们。"<br/>
“什么？!”史雷听见这句话眼瞳猛的缩紧，捡起仪式剑一把抓过米库里欧的手臂向后退出一步。<br/>
“你们，是灾灾的显主派来的吗？”剑再次准了黑衣史雷，史雷戒备地看着他。<br/>
“你觉得呢？”黑衣史雷开手，恍惚，空气里却说响起了另一个声音。<br/>
“史雷殿下，事事的家伙们要早点除掉哦!显主大人在等你的好消息呢。"<br/>
“哼!”黑衣·史雷克雷起眼，傅子里寒时光闪过，最讨厌人的就是别人打岔子了!一怒之下直接释放了领域，但这次却绕过了史雷他们。<br/>
右边的空气表显示出一个身影，接着在领界的压迫下一声跪在地上，来者正是赛蒙。<br/>
黑衣史雷斜眼看着赛蒙，傲然道，“你来干什么？"<br/>
跪在地上的天族低着头，卑微地回答，声音不大却足以让所有人听到，“主人怕您有不测，特意让我来助您一臂之力。"<br/>
黑衣史雷厌恶地摆手，“回去告诉他，本王不需要!”接着打量了一眼赛蒙，嫌弃地皱起眉，“ 你能帮助我什么，赶紧滚回去!"<br/>
“是是是!是我多此一举了，那我在主人身边恭候您的好消息!”赛蒙低声下气地告退，身影影踪笼罩在黑雾里消失不见。<br/>
“烦人的东西!”黑衣史雷暗骂了一声，当转头看向史雷时，脸上的表情变得有趣起来，“ 哦？你还要继续打吗？"<br/>
“果然，你是灾祸显主那边的!"<br/>
听见刚才他跟赛蒙的对话，史雷断定这个黑衣家伙与灾祸显主必然有联系，那么就是敌人了!虽然刚才的交手自己处于下风，但是不能退缩，于是脸上的斗志更加昂扬，眼眸里燃烧着熊熊战意。<br/>
一旁的米库里欧却陷入了沉思，这个黑衣史雷真的是显主派来的吗？还没等他想明白，史雷的声音便传入耳朵，“米库里欧，我们神依吧!"<br/>
“史雷等等……” 米库里欧刚想开口，唐纳德。<br/>
，向后招招手，另一个米库里走到他身边停下，脸上满是不满，冷冰冰的问，“玩了了这么久而久而久之吗？"<br/>
“嘿嘿嘿，怎么可能忘记你呢……” 黑衣史雷原本冷傲的表情突然变成带着讨好的笑，当看见米库里欧毫无缓和的脸色，顿时垮下脸，无精打采地耷拉着脑袋，活脱脱像只做错事的大柴犬。<br/>
原本故作冷漠的米库里欧噗呲笑出声，他抬手抚摸着黑衣史雷略有些硬的褐发，修长的手指滑过带着羽毛耳饰的耳朵，轻轻捏了捏，像是在安抚他，踮起脚尖附在耳边轻声说，“原谅你啦!"<br/>
黑衣史雷惊异地抬起头，原本苦着的脸瞬间变成享受的表情，下巴埋进米库里欧的颈窝不停地蹭蹭，居然当众旁若无人地撒起娇来，甚至还在他脸上亲了一口，“米库里欧 ~”<br/>
“咳!……”，有点发的看对面两人，这又是演的哪出啊!一瞬间史雷居然有点羡慕那个黑衣的家伙，自己对米库里欧同样心怀着某种感情，有时候看着好友，目光就会变得炽热。他坚信着那种感情不仅仅是局限于青梅竹马的喜欢，而是已经沾染上了另一种称之为爱的情愫。但史雷却始终未曾说出口，谁也不知道米库里欧是怎么想的呢，对自己的感情是友情？亲情？还是……总之，唷。<br/>
神依后天族跟人类共享感官，米库里欧也清楚地目睹了发生的一切。还好现在是神依状态。天呐，黑衣历史居然亲另一个自己!虽然米库里欧知道那个人除了容貌一样外与自己没有任何关系，但当看见那一幕，米库里欧感同身受地觉得被亲过的半张脸的一侧身体顿时一阵酸麻，这种感觉很奇妙。唷，唷!明明跟他，那般爱他，难道这个榆木脑袋还不理解吗？<br/>
相互沉默的两人谁也没说话，默默怀着同样的心思安静站着。最后史里率先打破沉默，心里问着，“呐，米库里欧，你介意我亲你吗？"<br/>
“这种事情，小时候你不是在干吗？我现在还清楚地记得被你咬过的脸上全是口水。"<br/>
“这下小时候不一样啦，再说现在我来了会咬你，更不会留下口水。"<br/>
“怎么说史雷，你是什么突然问这个？"<br/>
“啊哈哈，就是突然想到……问一下。"<br/>
“是吗？”米库里欧的语气有点失望，但他很快又恢复成正常的声线，“ 也不是不可以，你想亲的话，就随便你了。"<br/>
“唷!真的吗？”史雷开心地大喊，“ 太好了，果然最惨米库里欧了!"<br/>
“喜欢吗？”天族心里默念着这两个字，怀着糊涂地问:“ 史雷，你到底我哪里？<br/>
“啊？”史雷声音带着疑惑，回答道，“ 哪里都铎啊，只是米库里欧我都喜欢。"<br/>
“是吗？只有不足吗？"<br/>
史雷不太明白米库里欧的意思，刚想询问，却听罗泽在身后大喊，“喂!你们站着干什么!"<br/>
对哦，还要打败那家伙呢!<br/>
“米库里欧，我们要上了!”史雷停止了对话，喃喃自语，高声喊道，“ 喂!一决胜负吧!"<br/>
黑衣史雷瞥了身后眼，又转回视线柔声问道，“你呆在这里，我马上回来吗？"<br/>
“不。”米库里欧摇摇头拒绝了，他双手耸起史雷的脸，温柔地直视他，唐纳德，“ 我也要一起。"<br/>
“好好好。”黑衣女露出得很合意的笑，，转身面朝史雷，语气又瞬间变得淡漠，“ 意思啊，米库里欧也要和你一起玩，你可就好了!"<br/>
说着黑衣女将左臂高高举起，撅起，嘴角露齿不驯人的笑容。<br/>
“那么，米库里欧!"<br/>
身后的天族向前迈一步。<br/>
“路兹洛希维 · 瑞雷伊!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(下)</p><p> 同样是神依，史雷这边是纯洁无暇的白色，，两种截截然相衬的气质，。<br/>
“果然，他们也会神依。”罗泽走到莱拉身边停下，看向前方两个神依后的史雷，好奇地问，“ 谁比较厉害呢？"<br/>
莱拉摇摇头，“很难说。"<br/>
她望向怀有黑衣帝国的水神依，，火之天家族的脸庞上带着想的疑惑。"<br/>
看见对方一模一样的神依，史雷的眸子猛的一凛，把刚刚多余的想法用力甩掉，现在当务之急是要先打败他们。他深深地吸了一口气，苍蓝的巨弓对准前方。<br/>
黑衣史雷低头摩挲着手上暗蓝色的巨弓，指腹抚过弓身上流动的水纹，无比怀念地自言自语，“好久没用它了啊!"<br/>
“还不怪你，唐纳德。"<br/>
听见米库里欧不满的声音，黑衣史雷笑嘻嘻的回应，“我只是不想让米库里欧太累嘛!对付那些小喽啰哪需要米库里欧大人出手!"<br/>
“那倒也是。”米库里欧小声地嘀咕表示同意，想起在魔境那个弱肉强食、胜者为王的世界，自己差点被前任魔境之主暗算，暴怒的史雷为了保护他掀起一片腥风血雨，不顾一切地在疯狂杀戮中干掉了魔境之主，替代了他的位置成为新任的王。一战成名后再也无人敢忤逆史雷的命令，自己也因此过得悠闲。<br/>
“如果米库里欧再出什么事，我会疯掉的……” 史雷低语的声音带着一丝痛悲伤，在米库里欧耳边回荡，天族不得心里紧。<br/>
“有你在，我不会有事的。”米库里欧的声音婉转温柔地安抚着史雷的情绪，当初那双失去理智仅剩下无尽杀戮的血眸甚至连自己都感到害怕，再也不想看见史雷变成那副样子，所以米库里欧加倍努力地想要变强，可每次遇到危险，史雷又都近乎执着地把他护在身后，根本不让他插手，这让米库里欧又非常无奈。<br/>
“哎呀!好久没听到米库里欧夸我了呢!”黑衣史雷转了个弯调。<br/>
米库里欧心白了他一眼，却又流淌着暖暖暖笑意，恍惚，恍惚。<br/>
“对得起你最便宜了!"<br/>
“诶，听起来好敷衍!"<br/>
“我是很认真地在夸你呀!"<br/>
“是嘛，那我就不客气接受你的夸奖啦!"<br/>
无论外界如何评论魔境之主的冷漠无情，但这孩子的天真和温柔是独属于自己的，这点就足够了。<br/>
“史雷，我想知道真起了哦，那两家伙都已经等我们很久了。”米库里欧示意黑衣兄弟看着对面。<br/>
“那就让我们好给他们上一课吧!”黑衣史雷现在心情很好，唐纳德。<br/>
对面导师的阵容那边，史雷等了很久，久到一开始对于他们也会神依而感到的惊讶已经被消磨殆尽，甚至在想要不要趁其不备先发制人，但这种不光明想法马上被自己否决，黑衣那家伙虽然张狂了点，但也还算正大光明，比起显主的其他手下比如那个叫赛蒙的天族行事磊落多了。于是耐心地等待着，堂堂正正正击败他，终于，黑衣那家伙有了动作。<br/>
“抱抱歉，让你们久等了。”，但马上话锋一转，，身上涌出令人发指的气势，“ 那么为补偿，我们会全力以赴。"<br/>
“不需要你们的放水，一招决胜负吧!”史雷将箭头鹰准他，带着眼不移情的语气。<br/>
“好啊!我倒要看看你怎么一招决胜负!”黑衣史雷对他的话不屑一顾，依旧一副无所谓的表情。<br/>
史雷真心存恼火，从来没见过这般狂妄的人!更何况还跟着自己长得一模一样，不由得放声大吼，“不要太自大!"<br/>
“来!”黑衣史雷只回答了简短的一个字。<br/>
史雷深吸了一口气，将箭头牢牢锁定水神依形态的黑衣史雷，张开的巨弓周围浮现出五大神水之纹章的徽印，散发出晶莹剔透的水蓝色之光有规律地缓缓转动，与手上的弓融为一体。<br/>
“要用这个招吗？“黑衣史雷摆出一种模样的战斗姿势，拉开弓弦，，。<br/>
“水神 --”<br/>
“水神 --”<br/>
两人同时拉满了弓，紧接着又动作完全一致地松开弓弦。<br/>
“清龙 --!"<br/>
几分同时大喊，手中的箭术一齐射出，，不相上下的两股能量一触即爆，。<br/>
史雷一跺脚，身体已经朝旁边位移到安全地方。后方的德泽尔张开双臂，翠绿的流风形成的半球状屏障将大家保护在内，细密的水流叮叮地砸落在屏障上化作水滴流下。<br/>
“啊，抱歉!”注意到波及到了同伴，史雷不好意思地道声歉，突然看见罗泽把手做出喇叭状搭在嘴边似乎在说什么，从士睁大的湖蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着后面，然后史雷的脑海里炸响起米库里欧的大吼，“ 史雷快趴下!"<br/>
对于米库里欧的的话，史雷从来都是第一反应听从。刚卧倒在地上就看见四道蓝色光箭从头顶上掠过，连忙往侧边一滚，同时手上拉满弓弦头也不回地向背后射出一箭。<br/>
“哎，不打了不打了!“黑衣史雷头一瞥轻易地躲过了攻击，一边摆摆手示停战。<br/>
“是吗？”史雷顿时有些摸不着头脑。<br/>
“不是说好的一招决胜负嘛，现在第几招了？"<br/>
“那也没决胜负啊!"<br/>
“算是平手吧，不打了。”黑衣史雷率先解除了神依，另一个米库里欧依偎在他胸前，懒洋洋的样子似乎无事发生。<br/>
“怎么回事？”史雷对他突然变换的态度感到奇怪，疑惑问道，“ 你们不是灾祸显主派来除掉我们的吗？"<br/>
“我有说过我们是吗？”黑衣史雷用看傻子一样的眼神鄙视着史雷，“ 不由分说把我们当成显主的手下是你才对吧!"<br/>
“啊？”史雷彻底狱听了，接下也解除了神依，恍惚，摇了摇头，像是说给史雷听，“ 你今天太浮躁了。"<br/>
“米库里欧，我……” 史雷里感到委屈，明明是那家伙们直奔自己，抬眼看向他的眼界带着幽怨。<br/>
“……” 黑衣史雷有点无语地笑出声，下一秒眼神突然变得凌乱，领域瞬间张开，“什么人鬼鬼祟祟!"<br/>
“啊!”一个身影从半空中摔在地上，黑衣史雷缓步走进，伸出手握成抓状，地上的人不受控制地被吸起，脖子落入掌内。<br/>
“又是你？”托德，赛蒙正抓着他的手臂拼命挣扎。<br/>
“史雷殿下……我在担着你……” 天族少女们吐出几个字，却说自己却说的更紧。<br/>
“担心吗？你是在挑拨吧？”另一个库里冷笑一声，摇着摇头嘲讽，“ 我早就知道了，故意演了一出戏给你看。”说着斜了一眼后方，“ 只是某个笨蛋还傻乎乎的不知道。"<br/>
“唷!这……”<br/>
终于恍然大悟，对号入座的某导师满脸尴尬，他生气地将目光转向赛蒙，“赛蒙，你们真的太可恶了!"<br/>
“哈哈哈，没错，我就是在挑拨你自相残杀，只要你其中一个死了，另一个也会死!这样一来这世界还有那个叫魔境的地方都是主人的!”自知谎言被识破，赛蒙放弃了挣扎，干脆鱼死网破。<br/>
“凭你也想染指魔境吗？”黑衣史雷把手上的人举近，血红的眼眸泛着幽幽的寒光，直视着赛蒙的眼睛。“告诉我，你们的去魔境？"<br/>
赛蒙拼命往后仰头想离那双摄人心魂的眼睛远一些，但对上那双眸子的一瞬间感觉脑海一片空白，眼睛变得无比空洞，听到黑衣史雷的提问后机械地回答，“有一面镜子，它连接着与魔境的通道，就是把史雷殿下带到这世界的那面。"<br/>
“镜子现在哪里？交出来。"<br/>
“是。"<br/>
赛蒙张开手掌。与其他镜子不同，它没有镜面的玻璃，完全是块被打磨的光滑蹭亮铜片而已，上面雕刻着繁复深奥的纹路。唐纳德问道，“唐纳德会这么小？"<br/>
“需要注入灵力才行。”顿了顿，赛蒙补充道，“ 一定要这个世界的灵力。"<br/>
“这样啊。”唷，“ 喂!你试试看。"<br/>
，递给米库里欧，“米库里欧，你按着他说的试试。"<br/>
米库里欧将灵力注入，只见它的铜片变大，连形状也改变了，最后定格在两米多高 --。<br/>
“噢？就是这东西。“黑衣史雷松开手，任由赛蒙跌落，鞠躬。<br/>
有着玻璃镜面的四方盾牌，不知该称之为盾还是镜子。《黑衣帝国》用手指镜面，没有过坚硬的触感，，语气里是惊讶的，“好古怪的镜子。"<br/>
“你们当初就是从这里边突然出现的。”史雷和米库里欧走向前，现在史雷对那家伙食已经没有了敌意，先前后腿被赛蒙摆了一道。<br/>
黑衣史雷歪着脑袋斜眼上下打量起史雷，后者被盯得心里发毛，不由自主地抓紧米库里欧的袖子往后退了一步，满脸警惕，“你想干什么？"<br/>
“哈哈哈，别如此!啊，我又不会吃了你!”黑衣史雷轻松地笑着，跟之前嚣张的样子判若两人。他向史雷迈出一步，唐纳德，“不打不相知嘛!”说着伸出左手，点点头示意。<br/>
“哦……” 既然对方主动示好，史雷也不再纠结以前的事了，露出标准的 “导师式微笑” 也伸出手，戴着一红一白、烙印着象征导师纹章手套的两只手紧握在一起，突然史雷的脸上浮现出痛苦的表情，不停地甩着胳膊想要挣脱，而伸出的手却被对方死死钳制。<br/>
“啊!你松开点!”史雷吃痛地大喊。<br/>
黑衣史雷嘴角勾起一抹邪邪的微笑，更加用力地捏紧，把史雷往前拽出一步，在导师惊恐的目光中，空着的手挑逗般轻轻捏住他的下巴。<br/>
“史雷!”唐纳德，刚想跑完去帮手史雷，肩胛却说被人用力按住。<br/>
“担心，他没事的。”另一个米库里欧摇着头阻止了他，脸上带着意味深长的微笑，“ 史雷啊有事跟你家那个说哦。"<br/>
“我家那个……？”恍惚，接着看向两个史雷时，猛然顿悟，恍惚。<br/>
“你脸红什么？”另一个一个库里欧打趣着地问道。<br/>
“没，没什么!”米库里欧连忙摇摇头，唐纳德。<br/>
“我啊，很凶史雷哦!"<br/>
“是吗？”米库里欧惊异地抬起头。<br/>
“史雷很聪明，但有时候又很笨，至少感情方面一直很迟钝。不知道你的史雷是不是也这样，我家那个直到有次我遇到生命危险，差点死掉的时候才哭着喊着跟我表白说 ”我爱你啊求求你不要死，所以我甚至有点庆幸遇到了危险。人类啊总是只有在失去的时候才会感到珍惜，我可不希望身为另一个我的你也经历同样的遭遇。"<br/>
来自魔境的米库里欧认真地述说着，那双紫眸里深邃的目光直视心扉，“喜欢这种事，如果不大胆的说出来，对方可能永远都不知道或者装作不知道，不要等着别人先开口，很多时候可能连开口的机会都没有了。"<br/>
米库里欧呆愣愣地站在原地，刚才的一番话给他心里带来了极大的震撼，尤其是最后一句，“连开口的机会都没有了” 一直在脑海里回荡，想到旅途上遇到的种种危险和越来越强大的凭魔，虽然都有惊无险地闯过来了，但以后呢，以后肯定还会遇到更恐怖的存在甚至是灾祸显主，还能安然无恙吗？总而言之，他不屑一顾的敌人，却唯唯独担心史雷，以后还会有机会吗？万一呢……<br/>
来自魔境的天族双手环胸注视着对方苍白不定的脸色，清秀的脸上微微皱眉，刚刚已经把话说的很明白了，能体会到多少就看他自己了。<br/>
另一边，黑衣史雷钳制着史雷的手，又捏住了他的下巴，邪笑着凑近他耳边不知道说了些什么。恍惚，然后恍惚大了眼睛，恍惚。<br/>
“……明白了吗？”黑衣史雷笑着松开手，唐纳德。<br/>
“嗯……” 史雷垂下眼支支包咕咕地回答。<br/>
“嗯？我没听见，到底明白了没!”黑衣史雷的语气突然凌厉起来。<br/>
“我明白了!”史雷里顿时一颤，抬起头大声地应道。<br/>
“哈哈，这就了了了嘛!不要扭捏捏，有什么想法就大声说出来，这才才敢作敢当!“黑衣史雷喋不休地教育。<br/>
而他面前的史雷像是被听训的学生，战战兢兢地不停点头，“是是是!"<br/>
“好了，以上。”黑衣史雷双手抱拳，用力着着指关节，发出的脆响，然后按着史雷的肩膀，语重心长的说，“ 我只能帮你到了。"<br/>
导师满脸感激，，，果然最了解自己的人还是自己，，史雷只恋心里茅塞顿开，心情非常舒畅!<br/>
“你跟他都说了些什么？”另一个米库里欧走到黑衣史雷身边，唐纳德的问道。<br/>
“身为前茅的经验之谈。”黑衣史雷满脸得意地说，却换来对方一个大白眼。<br/>
这时他注意到正在慢慢挪向镜子的赛蒙，冷哼一声，可怜的天族又被压迫在地上。<br/>
“你滚吧，今天我心情好不杀你，下次别让我再看见!"<br/>
身上的禁锢被解除，赛蒙得到解脱后飞快的后撤，边退边恨恨地留下狠话，“你们等着!早晚有一天，赫尔塔夫大人会踏平你的世界!”说完身影笼罩在一片黑雾里消失了。<br/>
“下流，烦人的东西。”黑衣史雷不羁地瞥了一声。<br/>
盾牌的镜面亮起白光，珐琅。<br/>
“你们…… 吓坏了？”史雷克雷地看着他们。<br/>
总而言之，“别担心，这是因为时间快到了，我们要回去了。"<br/>
“这么快吗？”史雷突然有点不舍。<br/>
“那边的 '门' 要开始关了。”黑衣史雷走到镜面前，揉着米库里欧的腰，对着史雷竖起大拇指，脸上带着怂恿的坏笑，“ 加油哦!我看好你!"<br/>
“是!”史雷大声声回答，中气十足。<br/>
黑衣史雷满意地点点头，转身一只脚踏入镜面，突然又回头认真地说，“你的目标是要打败显主那家伙吧？但是现在的你太弱了，还远远不是他的对手，所以努力变强吧!"<br/>
“我明白了!”史雷沉声道，眼里流露着眼的光，“ 我一定会努力变强，拯救这个世界!"<br/>
“等你打败显主，成为这世界最强者的时候，我们再来比试比试，说实话如果刚才不是让着你，恐怕在我手里你连一回合都撑不了……哎呦!疼疼疼!"<br/>
黑衣史雷一阵惨叫，唐纳德，“你废话真多啊!再不走 '门' 就要关了!"<br/>
“好好好……” 黑衣史雷揉了揉耳朵，边走边回头说，“我在魔境等你们，记得来玩啊!"<br/>
“嗯!一定!”恍惚，心里突然涌出一丝寂寞。<br/>
黑衣史雷离开后，盾牌匾缩小，珐琅。史雷捡起铜片，小心翼翼地收到口袋。<br/>
“史雷。”米库里欧以为他在伤感，轻轻唤了声他的名字。<br/>
听见米库里欧的声音，史雷突然后，恍然大悟。<br/>
“米库里欧!”青年导师站起身，大步流星地走到米库里欧面前，双手摁在天族纤瘦的肩上，略弯下腰凑近他的脸，好让自己的视线与紫色的眼瞳平行。天族对上那双炽热又深情的绿皮书，脸上不由得发烫，别扭地转过视线，“干……干什么？"<br/>
“米库里欧，有事我要告诉你。"<br/>
“什么事？”看着史雷一本正经的样子，米库里欧疑惑地转过头询问。<br/>
史雷深吸了一口气，那双眼里闪闪发亮，似有火苗在跳动。他毫不掩饰地直视着他，用从未有过的认真语气大声说道，“我喜欢你!米库里欧，等打败坏祸患显主后，我们回何结婚吧!"<br/>
“哈？!"<br/>
米库里欧的思考突然停滞，最后的话犹豫不决如当头重击，脑海里一片空白，甚至连脑袋都眩晕掉。<br/>
而身后不远处的罗泽和天族们清清楚楚听见了导师震撼人心的告白。火之主神满脸兴奋地鼓起掌，发出一如既往的感慨:“这就是男孩子的青春啊!”，吹出一声欢快的口哨。地之天族撑开伞遮住了自己的脸，内心在极度怀疑自己是不是跟错了导师。只得罗泽一脸不解地问，“你能和天族结婚吗？"<br/>
“罗泽你就当做什么都没听见!”三位天族异口同声地说。<br/>
“诶米库里欧你怎么了？”看对好友们迷糊糊的表情，史雷突然大悟了起来，难道难道米库里欧不恭自己吗？<br/>
天族终于清醒过来，一开始中心还正激动，感慨史雷终于开窍机。当听见后面一群人的窃窃私语后，天族青年那逐渐涨红的脸再也挂不住，恼羞地放声大吼，“谁让你这么大声说出来的啊!"<br/>
“是黑衣那家伙……”<br/>
“那个笨蛋!笨蛋 --!"</p><p> 【魔境】<br/>
在全境最高的山峰上坐落着一片恢宏雄伟又看起来森然的宫殿群，而主殿的王宫里响起了一声惊天动地的阿嚏声。<br/>
米库里欧正走在通往大殿的走廊上，听见那声响后看见执勤中的守卫的身体明显地抖了一下。天族来到殿门口，在任，在任，擅离职守是死罪。<br/>
“辛苦吃了，你们先退下吧。"<br/>
“是，米库里欧大人!"<br/>
守卫者如蒙羞，感激地对米库里欧行礼后离开。<br/>
米库里欧微微皱起眉，成为魔境之主后史雷的力量确实变强了许多，但随伴而来的还有煞气般的威压，而他到现在还是没法自如地控制，总是在精神放松的不经意间释放出来。好在米库里欧与史雷之间有着契约的联系，这个威压对他倒是毫无影响，但是其他人就遭殃了。<br/>
果然，推开门远远地便看见大大咧咧斜靠在王座上的黑色身影以及几乎是趴在地上颤颤巍巍的大臣。<br/>
，正当他汇好后，得到了允许刚立起的时候，一声 “阿嚏” 又把他吓得跪下回去。<br/>
“史雷，我说了多少遍了你要收敛一点。"<br/>
从门边传来了米库里欧的声音，王座上的人听见后立刻端正坐好，不经意间释放出来的威压瞬间被收回，黑衣史雷笑嘻嘻地看着他，带着讨好的意味。跪在地上的大臣则默默松了一口气。<br/>
“米库里欧，你来啦 ~”<br/>
“刚刚刚好什么了？这般大动静。”米库里欧示意臣退下，问向史雷。<br/>
“这个啊。”黑衣人用力吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地说，“ 好像有话在背后说我。"<br/>
“哦？居然还有人敢在后说你吗？"<br/>
“也是呜呜敢……啊不对，又、又来了，阿 -- 呜 --!!"</p><p> “鳍” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 番外·上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>【分级警告：R！汁.水.横.流！慎点！！】<br/>私设有，ooc有，对设定不是很懂的可以去补前文，反正只是个小篇章。<br/>这篇番外是来自他色组的第二次助攻。<br/>开车一时爽，一直开车一直爽。<br/>我的技能树终于长歪了，总有一天我会把车全部补上。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上）</p><p> </p><p>“米库里欧，这里是哪里？”史雷打量着周围昏暗的环境，只有不远处的前方似乎有灯亮着。<br/>“我也不知道，这周围的装饰看起来不像是遗迹。”米库里欧皱着眉头思考。<br/>导师一行人历经千辛万苦终于闯过了最后的风之试炼神殿，自此四大属性的秘力全部获得。在莱拉的准许下，史雷得到了一天的假期，于是他迫不及待地带上米库里欧跑去风神殿附近刚发现的遗迹里探险。而不幸的是前一秒两人还在遗迹里，后一秒就触发了传送阵被丢到这个陌生的地方。虽然光线昏暗，可勉勉强强还是能看清物体的轮廓，有桌子，衣柜，脚下传来的触感像是踩在了毛毯上。<br/>史雷看向唯一的光源，问：“要不，我们去那里看——”<br/>“啊！嗯啊……轻点儿……”<br/>一阵呻吟打断了史雷的话，这声音他再熟悉不过了。<br/>史雷用平生从未有过的速度转过头去看身边的米库里欧，米库里欧面色怪异地站在原地，这声音是他的，但是不是他发出来的。<br/>“哈……哈啊……嗯……”<br/>奇怪的呻吟声又响起来了，听声音这回像是换了个声线，现在轮到米库里欧的大脑嗡了一下，他同样光速转头紧紧盯着史雷，后者连忙摇头表示这和自己一模一样的声音也不是他发出的。<br/>“我好像听见了你的声音。”<br/>两人同时向对方询问，接着同时愣住。<br/>“可能是幻听了吧……”米库里欧想了想说，“这地方有点诡异。”<br/>但下一秒传来的声音毫不留情地推翻了米库里欧的推论——<br/>“嗯啊……史雷……你好厉害……啊啊……”<br/>“哈……哈……米库里欧……抱紧我……”<br/>所以说这到底是什么鬼！！</p><p>两人小心翼翼地朝着声音传来的方向，也就是前方唯一的的光源处前进，心虚得像个小偷一样猫着脚步。刺骨肉麻的呻吟声还在不断传来，听得两人心跳加快面红耳赤。史雷那握着米库里欧的手越来越紧，紧张到连本人都没发现手心已经握出了一层湿漉漉的汗水。从小到大他们遗迹探险了无数次，遇到的危险也数不胜数，可从来没有像现在这么紧张过。<br/>终于能看清了，那边是一张华丽的双人床，光源就是墙上的挂灯，但是床上的画面让两人脑海里犹如轰下一个霹雳——<br/>两具赤裸的身体紧紧抱在一起交合，那些喘气呻吟就是从他们口中发出的。处于上位的那个男人猛烈地晃动腰部，压着自己身下的人打桩似的操干。偌大的双人床像是承受不住两人的剧烈动作，被震得吱嘎作响，性器结合带来的淫靡的水声在空旷寂静的房间里显得格外清晰。<br/>从未见过这幅光景的史雷和米库里欧完全懵了，如果说不小心闯入别人的房间撞到人家在做爱，那当做没看见没听着默不作声地悄悄离开就是了，有米库里欧的「灵雾薄衣」在，他们能潜出任何地方。但是现在重点不是这个，那在床上，在他们面前做爱的两个人，不正是史雷和米库里欧吗！？<br/>“难道是幻境？”<br/>史雷恍惚了一下，身体一不小心磕碰到了旁边的椅子，发出了轻微的响动，随后双人床上位于上位的人停下了动作，缓缓抬起头朝他们这边看了过来。<br/>“本王不是说过，禁止任何人进入寝宫么？”<br/>不同于史雷平时温和的声线，这道声音听起来威严冷酷，语气里含有隐隐的怒意。那人抬头看过来的同时一片领域罩住了整个房间，两人的身体僵住了，那感觉如入冰窟。<br/>米库里欧瞪大眼睛看着那副与史雷一模一样的面孔，唯一不同的是那双眸子的颜色是血红的，眼神里汹涌着杀戮之意。<br/>史雷也震惊地盯着对方，结结巴巴地说：“前……前辈？”<br/>难不成这里是魔境？<br/>而床上的史雷看见两人后明显一愣，这不是导师那小子吗？随即他的眼神缓和下来，刚想开口却被一只白皙纤细的手环住脖子顺便还被捂住了嘴巴。同样位于床上、被压在史雷身下的米库里欧偏过头瞟了两人一眼，手臂用上力气把那个脑袋按在自己的颈窝处，娇媚的声音不大，却清晰地落在每个人的耳朵里：<br/>“史雷，别管他们，我们继续……”<br/>“嗯好。”这回的声线温和柔声，充满了宠溺，史雷不再管他们，继续舔舐着米库里欧的胸前两处，舌尖轻轻触着乳尖的部位，惹得身下的人一阵娇吟，不一会他的腰部也随后缓缓律动起来，加速抽插。<br/>“那两位，你们先等等啊，先等我和米库里欧做完，当然，你们要看也行。”<br/>台下的史雷闻言连忙大喊：“等等前辈！我们并不想看！请您先把领域解开我们动不了啊！”<br/>但是他的声音并没有传入“前辈”的耳里，另一个米库里欧早就以床为边界布下隔音术，现在外界的声音包括史雷的呼喊他们压根儿听不见，但是史雷他们却能清楚地听见床上传出的呻吟。<br/>被定身在原地的两人组尴尬得面红耳赤，他们只有眼睛还能转动，偏偏还是因为先前的好奇，身体是面朝着床的方向，这回就算他们不想看也不得不面对起这个画面了。<br/>“嗯啊……啊……”<br/>“史雷……再快点……”<br/>床上的史雷和米库里欧旁若无人地疯狂做着，下面的两人听得羞愧满面，脸上红通通的像是要烧了起来。他们努力把视线移到别处，当他们的目光相撞时又慌忙避开。<br/>“哈……米库里欧的里面……好舒服……”<br/>当听到这句话时天族的耳根一热，他忍不住往床上看了一眼，那个史雷，眼眸是血色的史雷含情脉脉地凝视着他的米库里欧，目光深情柔和又充满了情欲，脸上因为动情而一片潮红。<br/>天啊，米库里欧绝对没见过这副表情的史雷。他是天族，本没有性欲这种概念，虽然史雷向他表白了他也答应了他，可史雷也从来没向他表露过这方面的欲望，所以米库里欧对人类性欲的了解还仅限于书上。当看见那根变得巨大的性器在另一个自己的后穴里剧烈抽插着，在一声声喘息中不断地呼唤着米库里欧的名字，书上的知识瞬间变成了画面展现他面前，带给了他颠覆认知的冲击。这就是书上描写的人类的性欲吗，为什么史雷从来没向他表露过？看见床上另一个自己满脸享受的样子，在一次次抽插中呻吟着“好舒服”之类的词，米库里欧下意识缩了缩后臀的肌肉，那根东西插进去会很舒服吗？</p><p>一旁的史雷则紧盯着下方的椅子，脑海里集中精神数着跳野猪来对抗不绝于耳的呻吟。<br/>“一只乌利野猪，两只乌利野猪，三只乌利野猪……十九只乌利——”<br/>“啊啊……史雷也……好厉害，好喜欢……啊～～”甜腻的声音入耳给了史雷当头一炮。<br/>“诶啊啊啊！”史雷崩溃地哀嚎着，脑袋里的轰鸣声把他的野猪吓跑了。<br/>“史雷……啊……啊……嗯哈……快一点……”<br/>属于米库里欧的娇喘还在传来，这下史雷再也无法集中精力数什么乌利野猪了，那声音挠的他心里痒痒的，全身的血液都加速流动起来。眼睛开始不受控制地往上瞟，当视线落在床上赤裸的米库里欧身上时，史雷的呼吸仿佛停住了。<br/>那双漂亮的紫堇色眼睛被泪水蒙住，那双瞳眸本应冷静充满理性，现在却沉溺于情欲中。额上被汗水浸湿的刘海凌乱地贴在一边，就连平时最注意的额冠被撞歪了也没去理，他的脸上泛着欲望的红色，那两片薄薄的嘴唇现在饱满红润，像颗熟透了的樱桃娇艳欲滴，正不断从那惹人怜爱的小嘴里溢出甜美的呻吟。史雷吞了口唾液，那是他梦中米库里欧的样子，那被扩张过正一张一合不停流出透明液体的小穴，那因为欲望而挺立起来的小巧性器，史雷曾多少次臆想过如果天族有性欲，如果那样的米库里欧跟自己做爱是一件多么让人惊喜疯狂的事。而他只能眼睁睁地看着那颗樱桃落进另一个自己的嘴里，在脖子到赤裸的腰间间间断断地留下红色的吻印。<br/>床上的米库里欧似乎感应到目光，他朝床下的史雷这边看了一眼，看见了后者上下滚动的喉结，轻笑一声后抱住压在身上的脑袋，双腿盘上史雷的腰，在他的耳边轻咬：“史雷，快点吧，我已经很想要你了。”<br/>得到鼓舞的史雷嘴角咧开一个大大的笑容，那双血色的眸子倏地亮了起来，那光芒犹如野兽，注视着被逼上绝路的猎物。<br/>“这眼神，我最喜欢了。”米库里欧主动送上自己的舌头，在史雷的嘴里疯狂吮吸着，剥夺里边全部的氧气。<br/>“来，吃掉我吧。”</p><p>接下来的画面和声音实在太糟糕，站在台下的米库里欧恨不得一头撞在墙上撞晕过去也不愿再听到这个声音。他羞耻极了，他从未想过自己居然能发出如此淫荡的叫声，虽然不是自己发出的，但一模一样的声音跟是不是自己也没什么两样吧！<br/>米库里欧闭上眼忍了一会后，目光朝旁边的史雷看去，这下他的瞳孔紧缩了起来，史雷这家伙，居然瞪着大眼睛直直地看着床上那俩人在做爱！<br/>“史雷他，喜欢自己那副样子吗？”刚在心里把史雷痛骂一通后的米库里欧又开始琢磨着，忐忑不安地想着。可落在自己眼里，那副羞耻的样子怎么也喜欢不起来吧？正在米库里欧胡思乱想的时候，床上的动作加快了。<br/>“啊啊啊……又来了……史雷，好棒……”<br/>“米库里欧的里面也很……舒服……好紧……啊……”<br/>史雷从后背抱起米库里欧，让他坐在胯间，然后托住腰狂猛地上下顶撞，米库里欧的双臂搭在史雷的肩上，整个身体无力地倚靠在上面随着史雷的动作上下颠簸，可每撞击一下米库里欧都会发出高亢的尖叫。两人交合的部位随着性器的抽插带出大量的淫水，和着淫靡的水声和肉体撞击拍打的声音，把性的荷尔蒙释放到了极限。<br/>终于床上的两人瘫软下来，倒在床上大口地喘气，同时领域和隔音术全部都解开了。<br/>被定身许久的两人终于解放，米库里欧晃了晃身子抓住桌缘稳住了自己，而史雷则直接跪了下去。<br/>“史雷？”米库里欧连忙蹲下问道。<br/>“我没事！”史雷用一个很不自然的姿势跪在地上微微弓身，胸前导师披风的衣摆很好地遮住了他的膝盖以上部位。<br/>“让我就这样跪一会儿，站久了我的脚有点麻。”<br/>看见史雷确实没什么事，迟疑了会后米库里欧最终放下心站了起来。<br/>史雷跪在地上闭上眼睛，努力做着深呼吸来摒除脑海里那些不堪入目的画面。只有他自己知道，自从看见了那副色情样子的米库里欧后，自己的下身就已经起了反应，现在只好靠这个姿势来缓解身上的热度。还好，导师的披风救了他。</p><p> </p><p>“哟，用这么隆重的跪礼来迎接本王吗？”伴随着脚步声，熟悉的声音传来。<br/>史雷睁开眼睛，看见站在面前的已经穿好衣服的“前辈”。<br/>魔境的史雷穿回了黑色的那套导师袍，他身边的米库里欧也换上了颜色不同的天族服饰。<br/>身上的热度多多少少消退了些，应该看不出什么大碍了。史雷站起身，看见黑衣史雷的脸就想起床上的那幕幕，于是脸又不自觉地发烫起来。<br/>“我们又见面了，欢迎来到魔境啊！不过你们还真会挑时间。”黑衣史雷插着腰哈哈笑着，丝毫没有被看光了的羞耻。<br/>“抱歉，我们是被遗迹的传送阵扔过来的，并不是要故意打扰二位前辈！”史雷连忙解释。<br/>“噢没事！本王现在的心情很好，史雷，要不要和我比试比试？上次我们还没决出胜负呢，不过在我的地盘上我可以让你五招，怎么样？”说着黑衣史雷撸起袖子一副准备干架的样子。<br/>“诶？不不不，我不是来找你打架的！”史雷连忙摆手摇头。<br/>“那你们来干嘛？”<br/>“我说了啊，我们是被遗迹的传送阵扔过来的，莫名其妙地就扔过来了。”史雷苦恼地说，“现在我们连怎么回去都不知道，莱拉她们肯定要担心死我们了。”<br/>“这个别担心，我们魔境有「门」可以送你们回去。”黑衣史雷挠挠脑袋想了想，“既然不能和你打架，那好无聊啊，要不我们做点什么吧？”<br/>“做什么？”史雷疑惑地问。<br/>魔境的米库里欧已经变回了从容冷漠的样子，床上的激情在他身上寻不见半点踪影。他一言不发地注视着对面的两人组，其实早在之前和史雷寻欢的时候他就已经开始观察起他们了。米库里欧的视线落在对面的导师史雷身上，他可没忘记这个人类注视着在床上的他时的赤裸眼神和滚动的喉结，加上现在不太协调肢体动作，米库里欧似乎明白了什么。<br/>“史雷。”他招招手示意黑衣史雷过来，附在他耳边悄悄说了什么。<br/>黑衣史雷一开始是很愉快地点头，而后又皱起眉头，有点不放心地说：“那你要保护好自己啊。”<br/>“放心吧，我有分寸。”魔境的米库里欧保证道。<br/>两人商量完后，黑衣史雷径直走到对面的米库里欧身边，在天族疑惑的目光中二话不说打横抱起了他，然后看着目瞪口呆的史雷露出了意味深长的笑容，在两人都没反应过来时候连带着米库里欧一起消失在了原地。<br/>“米库里欧！”<br/>史雷朝着他们消失的地方扑过去，落空后猛地转身盯着留下来的另一个米库里欧，急切地问：“他把米库里欧带去了哪里？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 番外·中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（中）</p>
<p>米库里欧从眩晕中清醒了过来。<br/>“哟，你醒了啊。”<br/>“史雷？”感觉到自己悬空被人抱着，米库里欧寻声睁开了眼睛，然而对上的却是泛着红光的血色眸子。<br/>这人不是他的史雷！<br/>米库里欧一个激灵从黑衣史雷的公主抱里挣脱跳了下去，黑衣史雷也没有为难他，反倒是小心地护着他免得摔去。<br/>“你把我带到了哪里？史雷呢？”米库里欧打量着周围的环境，这不是刚才那个房间，他被带到了另一间卧室。<br/>身后的人并没有回答他，沉闷的脚步声缓缓贴近，看着地面上离自己越来越近的影子，米库里欧有种不祥的预感，他猛然转过头，看见的是黑衣史雷那几乎快贴到自己的脸。<br/>那张脸和史雷一模一样，唯一不同的是眼睛的颜色，这双血色的眸子里看不出任何感情色彩。<br/>“你，你想干什么？”米库里欧往后退了一步，见黑衣史雷跟进后又往后退了一步。<br/>后退的时候一不小心撞上了什么，脚下一个趔趄米库里欧跌坐在地上，他被逼到了墙角，而黑衣史雷还在一步步靠近。不同于史雷身上温和的气息，这个人周围充满了煞气，米库里欧甚至早已幻化出长杖时时刻刻准备反击。<br/>黑衣史雷在米库里欧面前一步停下，然后蹲下身咧开嘴哈哈大笑起来，和原先冷酷的样子判若两人。<br/>“我说你啊在害怕什么呢？”<br/>血色的眸子看起来总有些让人畏惧，但这个黑衣史雷看向米库里欧的时候，眼神里是温和的。<br/>“你刚才在故意吓我吗？”米库里欧有点气恼，他可是真的被惊吓着了。<br/>“啊，对不起，我道歉。”黑衣史雷举起手嘿嘿笑着。<br/>米库里欧站起身拍了拍衣服，他可没有放松警惕，长杖依旧握在手里。<br/>“所以说，这是什么地方？史雷在哪里？”米库里欧问。<br/>“这里是隔壁房间，你家那个就在墙的对面。”黑衣史雷指了指身后说。<br/>“那你把我带过来做什么？”<br/>“当然是做游戏啦。”黑衣史雷张开手臂在空中画了个圈，面露兴奋地说。<br/>“游戏？”<br/>“等下你就知道了。”黑衣史雷又往前靠近了一步，抬起手。<br/>由于刚才米库里欧被逼到墙角，他现在是靠着墙站着。黑衣史雷一手撑在米库里欧左侧脸边的墙上，头微微凑过来，低沉的嗓音里带着史雷特有的磁性，他轻轻呼唤着天族的名字。<br/>“米库里欧。”<br/>“！！！”<br/>听到这声呼唤的瞬间，米库里欧把眼前的史雷和导师史雷重合了，趁着米库里欧放松警惕，黑衣史雷夺过他手里的长杖扔的远远的，接着另一只手轻轻挑起来他的下巴，在米库里欧满脸惊愕中吻了下去。<br/>牙关被撬开，湿热的舌头伸了进来四处搅拌，随后卷起米库里欧的狠狠吮吸起来。缺氧传来的不适惊醒了天族，意识到面前这个人是谁、他又在做什么后，米库里欧一把推开了他：“停下……你在做什么啊！”<br/>“和你接吻啊？”<br/>“你不是……史雷。”米库里欧抬起手用手背抹去嘴边的津液，有点恼羞地说。<br/>“哦？也就是说只有另一个我才可以么？”黑衣史雷舔了舔嘴角，意犹未尽地问。<br/>米库里欧知道他指的「另一个我」是谁，于是点点头。<br/>黑衣史雷继续问：“那你们做过了吗？”<br/>“做什么？”<br/>“废话，当然是做爱。”<br/>做爱？米库里欧脑海里瞬间浮现了床上看见的那一幕幕，顿时羞红了脸，连连摇摇头。<br/>“咦？居然没做过。”黑衣史雷很是惊讶，“那你们表白了吗？那家伙不会这么笨吧，我当初教了他这么多……”<br/>“史雷才不笨！”米库里欧一听说他的史雷笨顿时不服气了，立刻反驳为自己的史雷护短，随后又小声道，“他向我表白了。”<br/>“那不就好了，为什么不做呢？”<br/>米库里欧愣住了，为什么这家伙总时时刻刻围绕着「做爱」这个话题啊！<br/>黑衣史雷嗤笑了一下，故意慢悠悠地嘲笑道：“不会是他的那方面不行吧？”<br/>“才不是！”米库里欧一生气一脚踢向黑衣史雷的胯下，当然偷袭失败被他挡住了。<br/>“其实我们……从来没试过……”片刻后米库里欧犹犹豫豫地说。<br/>“从来没试过？你们居然这么纯情吗？”看见米库里欧一副难为情羞红着脸的样子，黑衣史雷也不再挑逗他了，歪头想了想说，“这样，那我来教你吧。”<br/>“教我？”<br/>米库里欧不明白他话里的意思，刚想抬起头问，只见眼前落下一片黑影，黑衣史雷不由分说地再次吻住他。<br/>“唔……你……等等……”<br/>米库里欧想挣扎的，但是双手被抢先一步抓住摁在墙上，黑衣史雷的眼神里充满了宠溺，含情脉脉地凝视着他，温柔地说：“乖，别动。好好感受一下，就把我当成那家伙。”<br/>这个眼神，米库里欧想起来了，不久前偷窥着床上两人时，黑衣史雷也用这种眼神看着另一个米库里欧的。<br/>米库里欧瞪大了眼睛，他的手被控制在墙上，腿也被对方用膝盖顶住动弹不得，黑衣史雷的脸越贴越近，近到米库里欧无法焦距看清他。<br/>“米库里欧，好好感受，我是史雷。”<br/>这低沉熟悉的声音，带着点少年未脱的稚气，是米库里欧最无法抵抗的声线，这让他的心跳乱了节奏，身体逐渐软了下去。<br/>黑衣史雷含住那两瓣唇，先是极尽温柔地吻着，撬开牙关，横扫四壁，蛮横又贪婪地吮吸起蜜液，直到米库里欧忍不住咬了他才稍稍放松。换了个呼吸后舌尖再次探入，只不过这次温柔了许多，才轻轻刮过天族敏感的牙龈和上颚，就让他的舌主动伸了过来纠缠在一起。唇舌交缠，水声不绝于耳。<br/>肺里的氧气耗尽后两人才分开，带出的银丝被黑衣史雷用舌尖舔断。深吻后米库里欧红着脸喘气，黑衣史雷又凑过去帮他把嘴角流下的津液舔干净，笑眯眯地问：“怎么样？这个感觉很妙吧？啧……看你这反应，难道你们连接吻也没做吗？”<br/>“有！只是……不是这种吻。”米库里欧毫无气势地反驳。<br/>“哦，是蜻蜓点水，我懂了。那家伙还真是……太可怜了。”<br/>“怎么可怜了？”<br/>“人类是有欲望的一种生物，对自己喜欢的人会产生性欲。呐，你知道性欲是什么吗？就是想和你做爱。”<br/>“那家伙在你们的世界再怎么厉害也只是个人类哦，既然喜欢你，那对你肯定必定一定有那方面的欲望。可你居然连这种事都不知道？难道他都是自己一个人解决的吗？”<br/>“一个人解决？”米库里欧突然记起来了，史雷确实有几次一个人离开队伍不知道去干了啥，回来后问他也支支吾吾的不肯回答。<br/>“你家那个真的蛮辛苦的，”<br/>黑衣史雷的话让米库里欧满脑海里都是史雷身心俱疲唉声叹气愁眉不展的可怜样子。他垂下头，顿了顿，似乎下定了决心，抓着黑衣史雷的肩膀请求道：“请你教教我，我该怎么做？”<br/>“很简单，和他做爱啊，就是让那家伙的这个，”黑衣史雷指了指自己的胯下，“进入你的身体里。就像你看见我和我的米库里欧在做的那样。”<br/>“可我是天族，天族是没有那方面的欲望的。”<br/>“所以说，我来帮你嘛。”<br/>在米库里欧的惊呼声中黑衣史雷打横抱起他，朝着房间里唯一一张床走去。<br/>“你什么都不要做，只需要把我当成那家伙，好好感受就可以了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>………………………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他把米库里欧带去了哪里？”史雷对着魔境的米库里欧焦急地问道。<br/>黑衣史雷二话不说就抱起米库里欧消失了，虽然说他是前辈，可这位前辈带走的是他的米库里欧，这让史雷对他的不信任感蹭蹭蹭暴增。<br/>“别担心，就在隔壁房间呢。”米库里欧看着面前这位惊慌失措的样子，反而感觉有点好笑，于是安慰他，“我家那个要教他一些事，所以别担心，这里很安全的。”<br/>“可那家伙好歹要跟我说一声啊，招呼也不打个就走。”听米库里欧这么一说，史雷心里的不安慢慢消除了，又好奇地问，“他要教米库里欧什么？”<br/>魔境的米库里欧抿嘴憋住笑意，他走到桌边坐下，一双洞察人心的紫眸直直地注视着史雷。<br/>“呃，那个……前，前辈？”史雷看着这位米库里欧一下子不知道该怎么称呼他，两人除了衣服的颜色外确实一模一样，只是这个米库里欧的眼神看起来更加冰冷，被那双冷漠的眼睛注视着让人有种如入冰窟的感觉。<br/>“我有名字，叫我米库里欧就够了，前辈什么的只有我家那个才爱听。”米库里欧翘起二郎腿，无视了史雷一开始的提问，说道，“刚才，我和史雷的事被你们看见了，有什么感想吗？”<br/>“诶？”史雷愣住了，几乎瞬间，红色从他的脸蔓延到脖根。只要一回想起那时的画面，史雷的耳边就充斥着米库里欧甜腻动听的呻吟。<br/>“我在问你话呢！”米库里欧提高声音，他的脸色很平静，丝毫没有被偷看的羞耻，仿佛被看光的不是他而是面前这个史雷似的。<br/>“真的很抱歉！我们不是故意要看见的！”史雷连忙解释，他真不知道这个问题该怎么回答。<br/>“你这家伙，过来！”<br/>米库里欧对史雷畏畏缩缩的样子很不满意，自己家那个比起他不知要强上多少倍。黑衣史雷行事果断、雷厉风行，是魔境万人之上受人们敬畏的存在，为什么这个史雷就这么畏手畏脚呢！<br/>气势上早已输了一大截的史雷只能乖乖听话地走过去，虽然他不知道米库里欧要做什么，但是直觉告诉他还是听话比较好。<br/>“站在我面前，别动。”<br/>史雷在米库里欧面前站定。<br/>米库里欧站起身，然后按上他的肩膀吻了上去。<br/>史雷的脑海“轰”了一下，一片空白，这这这是什么情况！他瞪大了眼睛，被米库里欧推到桌边，一个磕绊直接仰面倒在桌上。后脑勺撞到桌面的疼痛惊醒了他，连忙把身上的米库里欧推开。<br/>“那个前辈，不，米库里欧等等……唔，米库里欧……”<br/>才说出半句，魔境的米库里欧又把他推倒在桌面上，而另一只手往下面滑去，隔着裤子握住史雷的性器。<br/>从下腹传上来的酥麻感一瞬间让史雷失去了反抗的力气。<br/>“这个感觉，怎么样？很舒服吧？”米库里欧附在他耳边轻轻吹气，语气甚是妖媚。<br/>“米库……里欧，拜托了，放手……”<br/>米库里欧轻哼了一声挑起史雷的下巴，直接趴在他胸前说道：“史雷，唯独这一点，你和我家那个是一样的，一旦被我抓住下面就会失去反抗的力气。现在我再问你一遍，看见我和史雷在做，你有什么感想？”<br/>史雷的眼前又双叒叕不由自主地浮现出了那一幕幕过于刺激的画面。画面里的米库里欧被黑衣的自己压在身下狠狠抽插，天族的性器因为欲望而挺立起来，后穴一张一合迎接着人类的冲撞，流淌着色情的液体，浪荡的叫床声不绝于耳，在那些污秽下流的词汇间呼喊着他的名字。不知不觉，史雷的下身居然有了反应。<br/>“嗯？我都没做什么呢，居然变硬了？”这回反倒是米库里欧有点惊讶了，他又捏了捏史雷的性器像是要确认似的，问，“怎么，那些个画面就这么让你兴奋吗？”<br/>“不……不是，米库里欧，求你饶过我吧。”史雷憋红了脸急得要哭出来了，对方是米库里欧，虽然是魔境的米库里欧，但两人的声音外貌都一模一样，而且魔境的这位特别色情，再被他这么撩下去，自己的那根东西就真的不听使唤了，他可不想被人看见这么羞耻的事。</p>
<p>好在米库里欧放过了他，天族双手环胸坐回椅子上，示意史雷也坐在他对面。<br/>史雷乖巧地双手放在膝盖上，规规矩矩地坐好。<br/>“我猜，你们还没做过吧？”<br/>史雷通红着脸摇摇头。<br/>“没想到你还真是个纯情的家伙。”米库里欧嗤笑了声，继续问，“为什么不做？难道……我们那次离开后，你没有向他表白过吗？”<br/>“不是的，我向米库里欧表白了，然后……然后就没有然后了。”<br/>“米库里欧答应你了吗？”<br/>“当然！”这回史雷回答的非常响亮。<br/>“那为什么不做呢？”<br/>又回到了这个话题，史雷犹豫了会，抬头的不经意间又撞上了那双冰摄人心的紫眸，心里顿时一个寒颤，连忙说：“因为……天族没有这方面欲望。而且米库里欧我是知道的，如果我想要，他肯定会满足我，但是我并不想因为我单方面的欲望而强求于他。所以……所以我不知道该怎么做，”<br/>“这怎么可能只是你单方面的欲望呢？天族并非没有欲望，只是他们的欲望很迟钝。”米库里欧非常耐心地开导着面前这位对情事一窍不通的史雷。<br/>“你要主动啊笨蛋，把你心里想的告诉他，告诉他你有多喜欢他，拥抱他亲吻他。肢体接触是传递感情的最好方式，你都不和他亲近，怎么传递你对他的爱呢？”<br/>“是这样吗……”史雷好像听懂了点。<br/>“史雷，你想让米库里欧和你做吗？”<br/>“想。”史雷点点头，他做梦都想。<br/>“就看你如何去激发它了。”说着米库里欧抬起腿，白皙骨感的脚掌落在史雷的档部。<br/>“米库里欧！”史雷惊呼道，连忙抓住脚腕让其停下。<br/>“史雷，把你的手挪开。”顿了顿，米库里欧继续道，“我来教你，该如何挑起天族的性欲。”<br/>听到最后一句话，史雷的心跳怦然加快，他感觉身体燥热了起来，浑身的血液都在加速流动。他望向面前的这位米库里欧，那双同样是紫堇色的眸子里撤去了往常的冰冷，取而代之的是熟悉的温情。<br/>史雷松开了手。<br/>米库里欧的嘴角勾起了一抹弧度，脚掌再次落下，耐心地踩压着史雷的裆部，直到那里变得坚硬挺立。他笑了笑玩心大起，换成脚趾隔着裤子灵活地在那根东西上打着圈。<br/>史雷的脸上潮红一片，手握成拳按在自己的膝盖上，手的骨关节因为太用力而泛白，他的目光停留在米库里欧的脚上，视线跟随着脚上的动作急促地呼吸着。米库里欧仔细观察着史雷，这个史雷拥有着翡绿的眼睛，不同与黑衣史雷那双血色眸子里的混沌，这双绿色的眼眸是纯净澄清的，可就是让这么清澈的一双眼睛染上情欲、变得迷茫混沌，让他的呼吸仅仅在自己的脚的玩弄下就被打乱，这让米库里欧的心里升起了一种无法言说的满足感。<br/>揉搓了许久后，魔境的米库里欧终于停下动作，他看着史雷愈发迷离的眼神，嘴角的弧度就越发上扬。米库里欧用脚踩着史雷的胸膛，一路向上，脚尖轻挑起他的下巴，硬是让他注视着自己，不容置疑地命令道：<br/>“史雷，从脚开始，吻遍我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 番外.下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>R！！！<br/>真·汁.水.横.流，<br/>我感觉自己充满了污秽，急需苍穹十二连净化。<br/>别问我为什么剧情急转（）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（下）</p><p>.</p><p>“史雷，从脚开始，吻遍我。”<br/>耳边回荡着如同魔咒一样的话语，史雷默默注视着面前正挑着自己下巴的那只性感又骨感的脚，顺着脚背往上看去。米库里欧本来就没有穿鞋，裤子也是非常宽松的款式，这抬腿的角度让里面大片的白皙的肌肤暴露无遗。<br/>心中的火焰愈发旺盛起来，刚刚被米库里欧用脚蹂躏一番后的性器也愈发肿胀，笔直地顶在胯间，硬地他难受。<br/>理智的弦在根根崩断。<br/>史雷伸出一只手握住脚腕，凝视时喉结不自觉地上下滚动。他吞了口唾液，张嘴含住了拇趾，光滑圆润，触感极好，史雷忍不住啃咬起来，用自己湿热的舌头细细舔过每一寸肌肤。<br/>“够了，现在往上。”<br/>米库里欧忍受不了从脚下传来的酸痒，于是把拇趾从史雷嘴里抽出来，光滑的趾头上沾满了唾液，他捻了捻拇趾，趾间扯出透明的银丝，接着又把脚背一侧送到他嘴边。<br/>史雷照着米库里欧的吩咐做着，从脚背到脚踝，每一处肌肤都被很好地照顾到。同时，在亲吻的时候，史雷的另一只手不知不觉间早已伸进了自己的裤子口袋。<br/>何方的天族们给史雷订制衣服时考虑到人类在青春期期间身体会飞速成长，于是特意给他做了稍大一号的裤子，又考虑到这孩子喜欢探险，平时总爱捡一些奇奇怪怪的小东西回来，就连口袋都给他做大了些。<br/>得益于天族们的好意，史雷现在伸手在口袋里就能摸到自己的小宝贝。他一边亲吻着米库里欧的脚背，另一只手隔着裤子的布料揉搓着阴茎。他的理智还在线，发现米库里欧貌似没有看破他手上的小动作后，更是加快了摩擦，在这种背德感下意外的让自慰都变得比平时更加有快感。<br/>“你的手在做什么？”<br/>一句话如同霹雳炸醒了史雷，他停滞了所有的动作，感觉自己的脸腾腾地冒着蒸汽。这算什么啊，偷偷自慰当场被抓？<br/>米库里欧轻笑一声，他放下脚再次踩在史雷的裆部，这次的触感明显硬了许多。<br/>“难道，光是让你舔我的脚就这么兴奋吗？”<br/>史雷既想点头又想摇头，矛盾中一时说不出话。<br/>见史雷一副像是做错事可怜巴巴生无可恋的样子，米库里欧站起身，他半跪在史雷面前，掰开他的双腿，动手解史雷裤腰带上的绳结。<br/>扯下内裤的瞬间硕大的性器弹跳出来，冷不防地拍打在米库里欧的脸上，性器顶端渗出的液体也溅落在那张精致的脸蛋上。<br/>“米库里欧！”<br/>这下史雷感觉更加羞耻了，连忙伸手去擦米库里欧脸上的液体，却被后者打落了手。<br/>“你别动。”<br/>米库里欧用食指抹过脸上的东西，在史雷瞳孔地震中放入嘴里舔净，而接下来的一幕更是让他目瞪口呆。<br/>米库里欧握住那根凶悍的家伙，张嘴含住了它。<br/>“别，米库……”史雷想要阻止的，却被天族一瞪眼把手缩了回去。<br/>“难以想象，你这根东西居然比我家那个还要大一点。”米库里欧有些艰难地含住一半阴茎，缓慢地吞吐起来。<br/>史雷说不出话了，他看着面前这一幕，意识早已一片空白。魔境的那位米库里欧，那位前辈，居然在用嘴舔他的性器，帮他口交。<br/>米库里欧看出了史雷眼里的惊讶，心里嘲笑着这个未涉情事的单纯家伙少见多怪，于是像是要刺激他一样，每一次的吮吸搅拌都拨弄出响亮的水声，果然换来了人类更加粗重的喘气。<br/>米库里欧亲吻着性器的顶端，用舌尖挑逗那渗出液体的小洞，舔过柱身的每一处，最后又一口吞下。无论多少次米库里欧总不能吞到底，史雷的尺寸太大，无奈之下他只能放弃深喉，剩下部分选择用手照顾。<br/>“米库里欧……我……”史雷按住了他的头，呼吸明显地加重，喘气也越发急促起来。<br/>不用史雷提醒米库里欧也知道他快到了，嘴里的阴茎向上弹跳了起来，正当他打算做最后一次吮吸时，史雷把他的脑袋往前摁了摁，一下子整根性器全部送入米库里欧的嘴里。<br/>“唔……”米库里欧万万没想到史雷会动手，最后居然是被迫玩深喉吗！<br/>米库里欧呜咽着警告，过于粗大的性器顶在他的喉咙里卡的他难受，眼里也蓄上了一层水汪汪的泪水。但是史雷难得大胆了一次，他无视了米库里欧的警告，双手扶上他的后脑，摁住他直接在嘴里抽动起来。<br/>一直都是用手解决生理需求的史雷从未感受过生物内壁那种湿润的感觉，更别说帮他在做的还是米库里欧。尝到甜头后他一发不可收拾，欲望战胜了对魔境的这位米库里欧的畏惧，发泄似的在他的嘴里抽送。<br/>“米库里欧……米库里欧……”史雷彻底断了理智，他一遍一遍呼喊着米库里欧的名字，最后一下把性器送到喉咙里他所能到达的最深处，顶端抵在喉道上，蓄势已久的精液喷薄而出。<br/>“唔呜……你……”米库里欧嘴里塞满了阴茎，现在是说不得话更是骂不出声，被迫接受灌入喉咙的精液。<br/>发泄完后史雷松开手瘫倒在椅子上，得到解放的米库里欧连忙吐出阴茎，直接跪坐在地上，精液从嘴角溢出，更是捂住嘴猛咳起来。<br/>咳嗽声惊醒了史雷，他垂下头，看见自己半疲软的性器上残留的白色液体，再看见米库里欧双手捂着自己的嘴咳呛，指缝里流出的精液一下子让他回忆起了自己过界的举动。<br/>“啊啊啊！我……我对不起！”<br/>完蛋了！史雷感觉五雷轰顶吓得惊慌失措，连忙跳起来跪在米库里欧面前低头认错。<br/>“你的量也太多了吧。”米库里欧并没有过多指责他，也没有把精液吐出来，而是全部吞了下去。<br/>“诶……”这一幕又深深地刺激到了史雷，这个米库里欧真的太太太色情了！马上他反应过来自己龌蹉的想法是不对的，连忙继续道歉，“对……对不起！”<br/>“是我的失误，我不该用嘴应该直接用手的。”米库里欧摇摇头算是原谅了史雷，但他不经意间瞟到那根把他快折腾的要死的罪魁祸首时，下腹涌上了一阵火。<br/>仅仅是口交，居然把自己搞兴奋了。<br/>“史雷。”<br/>“我在！”史雷秒答。<br/>“抱我，去床上。”<br/>“啊？”他愣住了。<br/>“没听见吗？我说，抱起我，去床上。”<br/>犹豫了会，史雷还是乖乖听话地抱起米库里欧朝床边走去。</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>………………………………………………………………<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>身下传来柔软舒适的触感，米库里欧被轻轻放躺在床上。<br/>黑衣史雷看着他，下一步动作就是去解天族的衣服。<br/>“等等！”米库里欧一个激灵大喊住手。<br/>“怎么了？”黑衣史雷疑惑地问。<br/>“你……你真的可以教我吗？我想感受和史雷相同的感觉，想和他做一样的事情，我不想因为我是天族的身份而让史雷对我有隔阂。”米库里欧说着咬住下嘴唇，脑海里闪过魔境的米库里欧在床上做时一脸享受的样子，犹豫地说，“所以，我也想像你的米库里欧一样，能和史雷一起……”<br/>“别担心，你可以的哦。”黑衣史雷停下动作，按住米库里欧的脑袋轻轻揉了揉，笑着安抚说，“放心地交给我吧，我一定会让你感受到和那家伙相同的感觉。米库里欧，最棒了。”<br/>最后一句话既是对米库里欧的鼓励，也是黑衣史雷对自家那位床上功夫的赞美。<br/>米库里欧把原本紧紧护着自己胸前衣襟的手移开，像是放弃任何抵抗一样平摊在床上，表示默许黑衣史雷接下来的动作。黑衣史雷心领神会，极其小心地脱下天族的衣服，看见那白皙的胸前两粒红红的如同小草莓一般令人垂涎欲滴的红点时，他凑过头去轻轻含住了一粒。<br/>米库里欧看着黑衣史雷不停地在自己的乳头上啃咬吮吸，虽然感觉有点羞耻，但最终还是没有推开他。<br/>“米库里欧，你有什么感觉？”黑衣史雷边舔舐边问。<br/>“有点痒……”<br/>“只有痒吗？”黑衣史雷吐出嘴里的红果，改成用指腹轻柔，“回想一下，我和米库里欧做的过程你都看见了吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“被我含住这里的时候，米库里欧的身体就会颤抖起来，而且还会发烫。”<br/>“会发烫……”天族能通过自身的意志来改变自己的身体以及感受。米库里欧想象着浑身发热的感觉，果然体温有隐隐上升的趋势。<br/>黑衣史雷继续揉捏着胸前的两处，埋头在他的脖子上亲吻着：“要不我来悄悄告诉你史雷的感觉吧。如果你捏着他那里，他不但身体会发热，还会产生一种痒痒的酸麻感，那是一种很舒服的感觉。米库里欧，你能做到吗？”<br/>“很舒服的感觉？又痒又麻？”米库里欧闭上眼睛努力感受，黑衣史雷也耐心地从不间断手里的动作，在他耳边不停地灌输如果那样做史雷会是何种感觉等话语。<br/>“唔……”米库里欧的眉头皱了一下，确实一种奇怪的感觉从乳尖传来，当黑衣史雷继续揉捏时，那种感觉变成了微妙的触电感，麻麻的电得他很舒服。<br/>“怎么样？”看见米库里欧的眉头皱起又舒展开，黑衣史雷稍稍加重了手上的动作，而下一秒天族的举动让他吓了一跳。<br/>“啊！”<br/>米库里欧怪异地叫喊了一声后直接弹起了上半身，抱着胸紧张地喘气。<br/>“你怎么了？”<br/>“我……我不知道，感觉好奇怪。”米库里欧有些害怕地看着黑衣史雷，“我感觉全身被电了一下……”<br/>“这就对了嘛！我们继续。”黑衣史雷不等他说完又捏起了胸前，这回天族的反应更大了，他不安地扭动着身子想逃脱那双手。<br/>“别再碰哪里了……呜……好奇怪……史雷……我害怕……”<br/>这种感觉前所未有，仅仅是被电了一下，酸麻感过后居然从身体里涌出了愉悦的感觉，甚至病态般地渴求着再次被电。米库里欧从来没经历过这些，本能地对自己身体做出的这种反常反应而感到不安。<br/>黑衣史雷停下动作，他吻住米库里欧的双唇，把那些不安的话语统统堵在嘴里。<br/>唇齿分离，银丝被黑衣史雷挑断，看着米库里欧稍稍平静下来后，问：“你说的那种奇怪的感觉，舒服吗？”<br/>米库里欧先是摇摇头，片刻后又点点头，把自己的感受全告诉了他。<br/>听完后面前的史雷开心地拥抱住他，又索要了一个激吻。<br/>“米库里欧太棒了！这就是第一步，你能感受到这些是因为你身体里的欲望。”黑衣史雷说着又捏了捏天族胸前的两点，“这种感觉不用害怕，因为史雷也感受到过。”<br/>原本还想挣扎的米库里欧一听史雷也有相同的感受，不觉间停了下来，半信半疑地看着他。<br/>黑衣史雷的指腹在米库里欧光滑平坦的小腹上画着圈一路往上，那种如同毛纱挠痒的感觉让他的身体忍不住轻颤了起来，明明只是被触摸而已，可却感觉有电流从被触摸的地方窜开，苏苏麻麻的让他如同上了瘾一样渴望更多的地方被触碰，米库里欧逐渐感觉身体燥热了起来。<br/>黑衣史雷滑过乳头时用指尖轻弹了一下。<br/>“啊～！”一声尖锐的呻吟响起。<br/>米库里欧连忙捂住嘴，这奇怪的声音怎么会从自己嘴里发出来！<br/>“米库里欧的这里已经硬起来了呢，现在的感觉比起刚才要舒服得多吧？要全心全意得感受哦。”这回黑衣史雷用指尖掐住乳珠，细细地碾摩。<br/>怎么回事，依旧是感觉有如电流窜过，但是那种感觉已经由酸麻感变成了酥麻的快感，在体内一波一波地荡开。米库里欧咬紧下嘴唇，竭力不然那种羞耻的声音漏出来，可是那种感觉好舒服，身体也变得更烫了。<br/>黑衣史雷吻上了他的颈窝，轻轻咬住那块凸起的喉结，惹得米库里欧一阵颤栗。<br/>“米库里欧，你所感受到的，史雷都感受过。并且作为人类一方，他的程度可比你大的多。所以米库里欧，你要加油知道吗？”<br/>“真的吗？”<br/>“是真的。”黑衣史雷温柔地吻住他，舌尖探入卷起米库里欧的吮吸起来，同时一只手往下滑去，手掌覆盖在天族娇小的性器上，轻轻握住。<br/>“呜……唔！”<br/>一阵比以往都强烈的电流刺激的快感从下面传来，传遍全身。米库里欧用上力气咬住黑衣史雷的舌头，双手握成拳在他的后背捶打着，但是任凭米库里欧的挣扎史雷也没有放手，反而开始缓慢的上下摩擦起米库里欧的性器，另一只手更是加大了力度揉捏着胸前的乳头。三处身体最敏感的地方都被黑衣史雷占据着，强烈的快感差点让米库里欧失去意识，黑衣史雷把米库里欧嘴里的氧气全部都剥夺走后才松开手。<br/>米库里欧像是被丢到岸上的一条鱼，竭力地吸气，不一会听见了旁边惊喜的叫声。<br/>“米库里欧，快看！”<br/>顺着黑衣史雷指的地方，自己的下身，那本是应该没有欲望的性器居然直挺挺地立了起来。<br/>“米库里欧好厉害，你应该知道这代表着什么吧？”<br/>米库里欧看着自己那处点点头，书上说过，人类会有一种名为「勃起」的性冲动。<br/>“现在你相信了吗？天族是有性欲的，你和史雷都一样。”黑衣史雷用手掌抱住那根比起刚才要大了一分的性器，轻轻摩擦着，“感觉怎么样？很舒服吧？”<br/>原来……原来自己也会和史雷一样勃起，性器上传来的舒适快感让米库里欧的脸上终于露出了如释重负的表情，自己正在逐步经历史雷的感受。一想到能和史雷感受到相同的感觉，米库里欧坚定了做下去的想法。他抱住黑衣史雷的脖颈，主动送上吻：“接下来还是要麻烦你，让我感受到更多吧，史雷。”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>……………………………………………………………<br/>.<br/>.<br/>史雷横抱着米库里欧走到双人床边弯下腰，怀里的人刚着床就双腿缠上他的腰间，腿部用力反向扭转，失去重心的史雷就被仰面摔倒在床上。魔境的米库里欧骑跨在他身上，不由分说地一件件扯下他的衣服，直到这个人类赤裸裸地躺在自己面前。<br/>米库里欧打量着这个熟悉的身体，心里不由得发出啧啧的感叹：小无论是肌肉还是皮肤的颜色都和黑衣史雷一模一样。当然，除了那张因为被看光而羞耻得通红的脸。<br/>感受到米库里欧过于赤裸的目光，史雷羞涩地把头扭向一边避开了他的视线，但一会后胸前传来的绝妙触感又忍不住让他转了回来。<br/>米库里欧伏下身子贴着史雷的胸膛，舌头正在胸肌上那两点愉快地打转，在湿热的刺激下，那两粒很快挺立起来。米库里欧抬起头，这回换上了手揉捏着那两处，而同时唇舌顺着胸肌一路向上，埋头于史雷的颈窝间亲吻着，时不时咬住喉结吮吸，那粒东西被他含在嘴里不停地上下滚动。<br/>不同于调情高手般的米库里欧的稳重，史雷只是个未谙情事的毛头小子。在天族的挑逗下，史雷的情欲很快被挑了起来，释放过一次的性器又抬起头，抵在米库里欧的臀部轻轻蹭着。<br/>“米库里欧。”这一声呼唤充满了欲望和渴求。<br/>“你那根东西不该对准我。”<br/>米库里欧停止了动作，他直起身子，双手环胸，居高临下地注视着史雷：“记住了吗？就像刚才我教你的那样，在我身上做一遍。”<br/>.</p><p>在米库里欧的准许下，史雷脱下天族的衣服，剥出一个肤如凝脂，吹弹可破的身体，把他压在身下。那具身体还留有上次寻欢的印记，那些红色的吻印是另一位留下的，但这并不妨碍史雷对这具拥有优美曲线的身体的欣赏。他的视线继续往下移，落在纤细的腰间时，眼球就再也动不开了。<br/>“史雷，你别光顾着看，天族的性欲可不会光被你看着就激起。”<br/>“啊，是、是的……抱歉。”史雷醒悟过来自己是来学习的。<br/>他学着米库里欧的样子，张嘴含住了胸前的一点，有点生涩地用舌尖打着转。魔境这位米库里欧的情欲早就被黑衣史雷一手开发出来，虽然这个史雷的口技很笨，但并不妨碍传出的快感。<br/>“嗯哼……史雷，另一边别忘记了……”<br/>对哦，只顾着吃这一口忘记了另一头，史雷伸手捏上，轻轻揉了揉，仅仅几下乳头就圆润饱满地挺立起来。<br/>“嗯……嗯啊……”<br/>这呻吟声甜腻的要命，仿佛在鼓舞着史雷，他大胆起来，在乳尖上细细啃咬。<br/>史雷的嘴活毕竟生疏，咬下去还不能很好地把握轻重，结果稍稍用力过头了些，意料外的疼痛化作电流刺激着米库里欧敏感的胸部。<br/>“呜啊……啊……别……别咬那……”米库里欧轻轻扯着史雷的头发阻止。<br/>史雷有点遗憾，明明那两粒东西含着的触感极好，可既然米库里欧说了不让咬，史雷只能乖乖地吐出来，但下一秒又被天族摁了回去：“如果……你喜欢……可以稍微轻点……别太用力。”<br/>史雷心花怒放了起来，他含住乳珠，用舌尖来回舔舐挑逗着它，牙齿轻咬，总能听到身下人的甜蜜的轻哼。<br/>“好了，这里够了，换个地方……”<br/>史雷恋恋不舍地吐出被他玩弄得有些红肿的乳头，继而视线转向其他地方——他的视线落在了天族纤细的腰部。<br/>不得不说史雷对情事这方面有着无师自通的天赋，只要稍稍引导他，就能让他知道接下来该怎么做。<br/>史雷的双手抚在米库里欧的腰两侧，虎口卡紧，刚好契合。他一边按压着两侧白嫩又富有弹性的肌肤，一边用覆于上方的大拇指反复摩擦，蹭地米库里欧忍不住颤栗着弓起腰。<br/>这具身体的曲线太迷人了。<br/>史雷把一条手臂放在抬起米库里欧的腰下抬高他的腰部，低头轻吻着，在上面留下属于自己的红印。又伸出舌头在光滑的小腹上来回舔舐，弄得那里湿漉漉的一片，甚至学着米库里欧的样子故意弄出些许水声。<br/>米库里欧勾起嘴角，满意地看着史雷虔诚地吻着自己的样子，勉勉强强算是合格了吧。他屈起膝盖顶了顶人类的下腹：“现在，我来教你最后一步。”<br/>米库里欧坐起身子靠在床头，抓过史雷的手含住了他的食指，湿热的舌头反复在手指上搅拌直到整根手指沾满了唾液，然后握着这只手摸向自己的后穴。<br/>“有时候，那里没有湿的这么快，你就需要用别的东西先让你的手指变湿润，不然很难进去。”<br/>食指被引导着进入米库里欧的身体，里面早已充满了爱液。由于第一次进入到这种隐蔽的私处，史雷好奇地弯曲手指，只需要轻轻抽动就能发出响亮的水声。<br/>“嗯……做得很好，然后放入第二根。”米库里欧看了眼史雷的早已硬挺的下身，一只手握住它，用手指比较着直径说：“按照你的尺寸，起码要放三根手指。”<br/>史雷听了瞳孔微缩，难道真的要让自己的这根家伙进入这位魔境的米库里欧的身体里吗？<br/>“史雷，愣着干什么……快点进来……最后一根……”<br/>史雷的脑海里晕乎乎的，听见米库里欧的催促后放进了自己第三根手指。<br/>“嗯哼……现在你动一动……稍微弯一下手指……嗯……就是这样……”<br/>三根手指同时在后穴里抽动起来，史雷按照米库里欧的吩咐时不时弯曲一下手指，当刮过里边的某一处时穴肉突然夹紧，同时天族的声音徒然拔高。<br/>“啊～～史雷……那里……那里……”<br/>“那里怎么了？”史雷疑惑地返回反复剐蹭。<br/>“啊啊啊……别碰那……”米库里欧的尖叫声越发地激昂，直接咬上了史雷的肩膀，吓得史雷赶紧停下动作。过了片刻后米库里欧抬起头，那双紫眸里泪水汪汪，他用嘴唇蹭了蹭史雷的唇瓣，探入舌尖把人类口腔里因为刺激而分泌过多的唾液吸吮干净，然后在他耳边又提出了相反的要求：“刚才那里记住了吗？那里是敏感点，你的米库里欧也会有……我要你现在……一直碰那，不要停下来。”<br/>“可是米库里欧你刚才……”<br/>“不用管我，快点动！”<br/>反常的，米库里欧的语气有些急躁，史雷不敢多问，按着他的要求小心地剐蹭那处敏感点。<br/>“嗯……啊……史雷……用力点……”<br/>米库里欧张开手臂缠绕在史雷的脖颈上，扬起脖子叫喊着，在诱人的呻吟声中不停地催促他快一点。<br/>“还不够……啊啊……再嗯……再用力……”</p><p>史雷心里一横，不再温柔以待，用上力气在那处敏感点反复摩擦。天族的性器早在史雷吻他的身体时就已经挺立了起来，顶端还分泌着透明的粘液。看着那根比自己要小得多的可爱东西，史雷把米库里欧放躺下，自己则下滑到他的双腿间，手指在后穴里不停地搅拌的同时张嘴含住了米库里欧的性器，学着米库里欧帮他口交的那样，生涩地吞吐起来。尽管史雷的技术生疏，但里面和外面的双重刺激依旧折磨得米库里欧欲仙欲死，他揪住史雷的头发，身体紧绷起来。<br/>“呜……啊啊啊……史雷……你……”<br/>本以为米库里欧会责骂他，但是下一句却是：<br/>“啊哈……你好棒……啊……”<br/>“史雷……多舔舔最上面……嗯啊啊……好舒服……”<br/>在这甜腻得要命的呻吟声中史雷更加卖力地舔弄嘴里的东西，天族的性器比较小，他一口吞下也毫不勉强，甚至还能在吞进去的同时用舌头搅拌柱身。<br/>“哈……嗯啊……史……雷……我要去了……”<br/>米库里欧猛的夹紧双腿，感受到手指被穴肉紧紧包裹着，史雷最后往那处敏感点冲撞了下，而嘴里则吐出了半根性器，只含住上半部分用力吮吸。<br/>一股热流射进嘴里，带着点水果味的清甜，天族的精液居然是如此美味的东西。史雷舔了舔嘴角，意犹未尽地把残留在性器顶端的透明液体也舔舐殆尽。<br/>米库里欧浑身软绵绵地瘫倒在床上大口喘气，汗水把他的刘海弄得湿糊糊一片，他抬起泪水朦胧的双眼，隔着水雾看着那个身影，自己居然被史雷用手和嘴弄高潮了。<br/>米库里欧抬起手指做出往后的动作，史雷心领神会地把还在天族体内的三根手指撤出。人类的指腹上留有因为常年握剑而磨出的手茧，在退出的过程中又刺激到了敏感的肉壁，惹得米库里欧又是一阵娇吟。<br/>.<br/>.<br/>…………………………………………………………………<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“米库里欧，感觉怎么样？”<br/>黑衣史雷抚过米库里欧散落下来的刘海，把它们撩过脑后，然后看向趴在自己的胯间、嘴里不停地吞吐着自己性器的天族。刚刚才做过扩张，现在米库里欧的后面足以自由地容纳三根手指，黑衣史雷的另一只手正在里边搅拌着。<br/>“唔……嗯呜……”米库里欧说不出话，他的后脑勺被黑衣这家伙摁着，嘴里塞满了阴茎，只能发出呜咽的声音。<br/>“后面流了很多水呢。”黑衣史雷耐心地弯曲手指，在后面寻找着米库里欧的敏感点，当摁到某处时，含着性器的嘴猛然收紧，同时米库里欧摇晃着腰挣扎起来。<br/>黑衣史雷连忙稳住米库里欧的脑袋，刚刚哪一缩差点让他缴械投降。<br/>“那里很舒服是吗？”<br/>米库里欧点点头。<br/>“我会让你更舒服的，但是你也要帮我哦。”<br/>黑衣史雷松开摁着天族的手，米库里欧终于把嘴从那根巨物中解放出来，蓄了已久的津液沿着嘴角流下挂落成银丝。米库里欧抹了把嘴角，重新把阴茎含入嘴中，做着吞吐的动作。同时，黑衣史雷的手也没有停过，找到米库里欧的敏感点后，他很分轻重地缓慢剐蹭，以便让米库里欧适应这种快感。<br/>“嗯……嗯呜……”<br/>敏感点的摩擦越来越快，米库里欧的吞吐也逐渐加快，第一次用嘴做，米库里欧还不能很好地适应这种尺寸，起码有一半的性器是裸露在外的，不过好在天族的手照顾了它。<br/>“米库里欧，一起去吧。”<br/>史雷粗重地喘息了几口，按住米库里欧的后脑勺在他的嘴里抽送起来，每一下都深深地顶入喉道，还不忘用手指用力刮过天族的敏感点，米库里欧弓起身子绷紧身体，头却被黑衣史雷死死摁住，他连呜咽声也发不出了，眼眶里蓄满的泪水忍不住流了下来。那根东西整个地进入他的嘴里，性器的顶端抵在喉咙咽部，喷涌出一股灼热的粘稠液体。几乎同时，米库里欧感觉下腹汇聚了一股暖流，透明的精液射洒在自己的小腹上。<br/>黑衣史雷把性器从米库里欧的嘴里抽出来，失去支撑的天族浑身无力地瘫倒在床上。<br/>“性欲高潮的感觉怎么样，很甜美吧？”黑衣史雷翻过米库里欧的身体，把他拥抱在怀里，亲吻着舔掉眼角那因为高潮而溢出的泪水。当视线移到天族腹部的那片泥泞时，黑衣史雷用手指沾了些舔了舔，意料之外，居然是和自家那个的味道一模一样。<br/>“咳咳咳……”米库里欧猛的咳嗽起来，想把嘴里的东西吐出。<br/>“给我吃下去，不许吐出来！”黑衣史雷眼神一暗，用手顶住米库里欧的下颚硬是让他合上嘴，强迫地让他把嘴里的精液吞下后才松开手。<br/>“这东西……好难吃……”米库里欧捂着自己的脖子抗议，粘稠的液体加上石楠花的异味，确实不是什么好吃的东西。<br/>“我家那个每次都是吃掉的！”黑衣史雷颇有些得意地说。<br/>“怎么难吃的东西他怎么吃的下……”米库里欧无意间瞟了黑衣史雷身下一眼，突然他惊呼起来，“等等，你那里为什么还立着！”<br/>面前这家伙的那根东西，明明已经释放过一次，依旧直挺挺地对准他。<br/>“我从来不会只有一次就结束。”黑衣史雷笑了笑。<br/>“你别想再让我用嘴！”<br/>“哦？那难道是后面吗？”<br/>米库里欧心里一凉，后面绝对不行！那是连史雷都没碰过的地方！<br/>“瞧你吓得，放心吧，那里可是留给你家那家伙的地方，我不会碰你。”黑衣史雷耸耸肩，“如果被我的米库里欧知道的话，我下半辈子就完蛋了。”<br/>“那你那根东西该怎么办？”米库里欧问道。他原本刚放下心来的，突然像是想到了什么，小心脏又高高悬起，心里咯噔一下，不会又是让自己用嘴吧？<br/>“等那边结束。”黑衣史雷没和他开玩笑，指了指隔壁房间，闭上眼睛用意念朝那边窥探，几秒钟后他睁开双眼腾地站起身，整个人消失在原地。<br/>.<br/>.<br/>………………………………………………………….……<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“我教你的，都学会了吗？”<br/>米库里欧靠在床头问道，他的脸上还留有高潮后的红晕，但是神情已经恢复如初，冷静镇定。<br/>“嗯，谢谢。”史雷盘腿坐在他面前，乖巧地点点头。<br/>“至于你的那根东西……”米库里欧托起下巴注视着史雷的胯下，人类的性器还未释放，依旧气势冲天。<br/>“啊这个……”史雷连忙用手遮住，这个举动又惹来天族的一阵轻笑。<br/>“都被我看光过了，你还在害什么羞？”<br/>史雷尴尬地看着自己的下身，犹豫地说：“我可以自己解决。”<br/>“哦？你觉得我不能帮你吗？毕竟刚才可是花了很大的功夫帮我做了扩张呢。”米库里欧继续笑盈盈地问，同时指了指自己的后面。<br/>“啊，那里不行不行！”史雷红着脸疯狂摇头，“那是前辈的……”<br/>史雷留有自己的底线，即使面前这位也是米库里欧，但并不是属于他的米库里欧，与米库里欧之外的人交合，这种事打死他也做不出来。<br/>“好了，考验通过，你正式合格了。”米库里欧不再戏弄他，收回嬉笑一本正经地说。<br/>“考验？”史雷茫然不解。<br/>“你的这根东西，就留给你家那位帮你解决吧。”魔境的米库里欧往床边看了一眼，对着空气说道，“让你久等了，史雷。”<br/>“哼，这家伙看起来不像是块朽木。”床边显现出了黑衣史雷的身影，只不过他也是赤裸着身体，那双血色的眸子里带着些许赞赏，“不愧是我的后辈，表现得不错。”<br/>“诶？”史雷是一头雾水，当看见黑衣史雷胯下的耸立时，他的瞳孔猛的缩紧，急切地问，“米库里欧在哪里？你……你没对他做什么吧？”<br/>“放心，我没对他做什么，不然你看见的就不是这个状态了。”黑衣史雷双手叉腰挺起胸膛，下面那根还抖了一抖雄赳赳气昂昂对准史雷叫嚣。<br/>纯情的导师意料之内羞耻地捂住了双眼。<br/>“他还在等你呢，快去找他解决吧。”黑衣史雷打了个响指，床上的史雷应声消失。<br/>“你在那站了多久？”史雷消失后，米库里欧问向旁边的人。<br/>“不长，从你说「你觉得我不能帮你吗」那句开始。”传来闷闷的回答。<br/>“你这是在吃醋吗？你知道的我不会这么做。”<br/>黑衣史雷摇摇头：“就听起来让我不太爽。”<br/>“那我该怎样做才能打消你心里的不爽呢？”<br/>“你说呢？”黑衣史雷走进一步。<br/>米库里欧慵懒懒地躺在床上，侧过身眼神妩媚地望着黑衣史雷，伸过脚尖在那根坚挺的性器上挑了挑。<br/>“貌似接下来我不用下床了。”<br/>“何止接下来，今天你都不需要下床了。”<br/>黑衣史雷笑着握住脚腕，怜爱地在上面落下一吻。<br/>“啧……”这话听起来可有种不好的预感，米库里欧眉头一挑缩回脚，把面前的人引上床，附在他耳边轻轻吹气，小声地诱惑道，“那我们就来试试，究竟是我先下不了床还是你先被我榨干。”<br/>那双血红的眸子倏地泛起光亮，黑衣史雷咧开嘴笑了笑，眼中露出犹如野兽般危险的光芒：“这是你说的，可别后悔啊！”<br/>米库里欧抬起手，指腹点在史雷的唇上，双腿主动盘上他的腰，笑盈盈地注视着他。<br/>“尽管来取悦我吧。”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>…………………………………………………………<br/>.<br/>.<br/>米库里欧瞪眼看着面前消失的人，接着一个赤裸的身体从半空掉下，脸朝下砸在他的面前，天族仔细一看，惊呼道：“史雷？”<br/>“诶？米库里欧？”<br/>纯情的竹马组面面相觑，看见对方的赤裸的身体时异口同声地发问：“你怎么光着身子？”<br/>……<br/>解释了好久后两人才明白各自发生的事。<br/>“所以……史雷，你那个……”米库里欧撇过脸，眼神有意无意地瞟过人类勃起的性器，声音如同蚊子嗡嗡般大小。<br/>“米库里欧。”不同于天族脸上的羞红，史雷端正地跪坐在他面前，脸色严肃地看着他。<br/>“嗯？”米库里欧转过头，看见那双翡绿色眸子里的清澈和坚定，不解地问，“怎么了？”<br/>“我想和你——”史雷一本正经地拉长了语调，米库里欧认真地竖起了耳朵听。<br/>“——做爱。”<br/>啪的一声，一个枕头狠狠地砸在史雷的脸上。</p><p>……</p><p>半小时后。<br/>“啊……嗯……哈啊……”<br/>米库里欧以一个很羞耻的动作趴在床上，后臀翘得高高的，随着史雷的进出整个身体都被撞得一晃一晃。他把头埋在枕头里，时不时从里面漏出闷闷的呻吟。<br/>“米库里欧，你真的好美……”史雷趴在他的耳边，探出舌尖在耳窝里打圈。<br/>“你在说些……嗯……什么……啊……”<br/>米库里欧抬起头往旁边看了一眼，恰好对上史雷的的眼睛。他从未见过那种眼神的史雷，那双眸子被情欲所染，闪烁着鲜亮的光，可米库里欧第一眼看到的却是里面浓浓的爱意。<br/>“人类是有欲望的一种生物，会对自己喜欢的人产生性欲，也就是想和你做爱。”黑衣史雷的话萦绕在米库里欧的耳边。<br/>因为是喜欢的人，所以才会产生欲望，而在欲望之上的，是爱。<br/>米库里欧终于理解了，这么简单的道理为什么当初自己不知道。<br/>“史雷……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>米库里欧偏头凝视着那双眼睛，越看鼻子越酸，眼眶里不知不觉溢出了泪水。<br/>“诶？米库里欧，你你怎么哭了……我弄疼你了吗？”这下可把史雷弄了个手足无措，他连忙停下动作，小心翼翼地问。<br/>“笨蛋。”<br/>“啊？”史雷愣住了。<br/>“笨蛋，你那么喜欢我，那么想和我做，为什么不早点告诉我啊！”<br/>米库里欧把后面从史雷的性器里抽出来，翻了个身仰面朝上，环手拥抱住史雷的脖子，把他压下来吻住他的嘴唇。<br/>史雷睁大了眼睛，米库里欧这个吻来势汹汹，几乎疯狂地在他的嘴里扫荡着，史雷只感觉舌头被卷起，咬上，吮吸，被抽干里面全部的氧气，两人憋的面色通红，米库里欧仍不知疲倦地索取着，直到缺氧的眩晕将他们分开。<br/>“米，米库里欧？”史雷抚摸着贴在他颈窝处的天族的脑袋，小声问道。<br/>“史雷，我也爱你啊！我想和你一样，也想感受和你一样的感觉。”耳边传来天族闷闷委屈的声音，“我想理解你的全部，想理解你们人类的欲望，我也想和你做爱。我知道自己有时候很不坦率，但是如果连你都不告诉我，我怎么知道你想要什么？”<br/>“我错了米库里欧，是我没考虑到你的感受。”史雷把颈窝上的脑袋抬起，捧到自己面前，温柔地注视着那双清澈美丽的紫堇色眼瞳，仅仅是那对紫水晶就让他心里喜欢得不得了。<br/>“原来米库里欧为我想了这么多，我真的好开心好开心。”史雷吻住天族的双唇，这是不掺杂任何欲望、纯粹得只剩下名为爱的吻。<br/>“米库里欧，我发誓，我不会对你有任何隐瞒。”史雷郑重地说。<br/>“别随随便便就起誓啊……”<br/>“啊，我是认真的米库里欧，你看看，你看着我的眼睛嘛！”史雷委屈的像一只大狗。<br/>“好了我知道。”米库里欧把手指插进那个毛茸茸的发丛，梳理着有些凌乱的褐色的头发，屈起膝盖在史雷的腰部蹭着，“快点进来吧，这次我想看着你做。”<br/>“好嘞！”史雷开心地在那双令他心动不已的眼睛上落下一吻，然后握着自己的性器缓缓推入令他期待已久的蜜穴。<br/>“米库里欧，我最喜欢你了。”腰部律动起来前，史雷再次说道。<br/>“嗯我知道，我也最喜欢史雷了。”米库里欧的双臂挂上史雷的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰间催促似的压了压。<br/>史雷心领神会，他低头吻了吻怀里人的脸颊，腰间缓慢而温柔地动了起来。<br/>一直以为天族是没有性欲的，所以史雷从未向米库里欧表露过自己对他怀抱有欲望这件事。<br/>但是当看见到达高潮时的米库里欧，天族的身体因为快感而弓起，勾勒出优美的曲线，情欲把原先那双紫色眼瞳中的冷静从容撞得支离破碎，在水雾朦胧中充斥着迷离，史雷知道那是他对自己爱的表现。<br/>米库里欧的爱是独属于他的，史雷深信不疑。正如同他一样，只爱着唯一的挚爱。<br/>“史雷……我……”<br/>“米库里欧，一起去吧。”</p><p>.</p><p>高潮的余韵过后，米库里欧陷入了沉睡，史雷坐起身找到了衣服，那位前辈把他扔过来时也没忘记把衣服一起丢过来。<br/>给米库里欧披上衣服后史雷走到房间门口，打开门看见的是靠在门边墙上站着的黑衣史雷。<br/>“结束了？”黑衣史雷歪头看着他眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“嗯……”史雷红扑着脸回答，“那个，米库里欧前辈呢？”<br/>“也在睡觉。”<br/>史雷关上房门靠上墙，和黑衣史雷站并排在一起，沉默了许久后史雷说道：<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>“谢什么？”<br/>“如果不是你们帮忙，我和米库里欧之间的关系可能会一直停留在原地。”<br/>“你对自己就这么没有信心吗？”黑衣史雷不满地捶了他一拳，“我和你说过的吧，有什么想法就要大声说出来。别老是扭扭捏捏的我最看不惯你这一点，你的不争取就是你最大的错误。”<br/>“嗯，现在我知道了。”<br/>“不要怂，勇敢地上。”黑衣史雷离开墙站直了身体，双手抱拳把骨关节摁的啪啪作响，他用手肘顶了顶史雷的腰，笑道，“反正他们一时半会儿不会醒，要不陪我去打一架？这次我让你五招，不，十招怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>一小时后，导师惨败。</p><p> </p><p>史雷在客房等了许久，米库里欧足足睡到接近黄昏才醒过来，眼看着一天就快过去了，史雷向莱拉请的假期只有一天呢。<br/>魔境的“门”边，黑衣史雷为他俩开启传送阵。<br/>“前辈，谢谢！”史雷站在阵中朝他鞠躬，“也替我们向米库里欧前辈传达感谢。”<br/>“我知道了。”黑衣史雷站在传送阵的边缘处，双手抱胸看着两人，“下次你们什么时候过来？可要预约个时间，别再像这次一样，到时我带你们去魔境逛逛。”<br/>“下次啊……”史雷想了想，“等我们打败了灾祸的显主后，再来拜访前辈。”<br/>“行吧，我等着你们。对了还有，我教你的那几招要好好练练。你可以败在我手里，但是我绝不允许你败在那个什么显主手上！明白了吗！”<br/>“我明白，我一定会打败那个什么显主！”史雷笑着朝他挥手，下一片刻两个人的身影消失在传送阵中。<br/>当导师组两人的身影消失后，米库里欧的声音从通道传来：“他们回去了？”<br/>“嗯，回去了。”黑衣史雷回答道，可他一回头看见通道边站着的米库里欧时，突然记起来什么似的惊呼道，“米库里欧！你怎么下床了？”<br/>“你输了呗。”魔境的米库里欧耸耸肩，下一秒看见黑衣史雷走过来一把横抱起他。<br/>“史雷，你干嘛？”<br/>“给我回床上去，本王不可能输！”<br/>“唔呜……放开你的嘴！你耍赖！！”</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>…………………………………………………………<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“史雷桑，米库里欧桑，今天的遗迹探险有什么新发现吗？”旅馆的客房里，火之主神打开门热情地迎接两人归来。<br/>“啊哈哈，没什么新发现。”史雷摸摸头回答道。<br/>“没什么新发现你们也能待这么久？从早上出门现在晚上才回来呢。”艾德娜坐在桌边一脸怀疑看着他俩。<br/>“不小心踩了个陷阱，解开机关花费些时间。”米库里欧不动声色地撒了个谎。<br/>“辛苦了。”莱拉给两人各递上一瓶圣水，“补充一下体力吧。”<br/>“啊太感谢了！”<br/>喝完后史雷环顾了客房一圈，不见了红发少女，问道：“罗泽和德泽尔呢？”<br/>“他们出去采购了。”莱拉笑着说。<br/>就在下一秒，罗泽的声音从外面传来。<br/>“莱拉——艾德娜——！我跟你们说，我今天上午买来的那批圣水，居然是假的！那个无良商人居然在里面加了兴奋剂和媚药！你们千万不要用啊！”<br/>“兴奋剂……”<br/>“和媚药……？”<br/>史雷和米库里欧看向手里的空瓶子，心里咯噔了一下，不祥的预感蔓延开。<br/>罗泽打开门进来，看见史雷时打招呼道：“哟，史雷你们回来了啊。”<br/>“等等罗泽，你说的圣水怎么回事？”史雷举起空瓶子急切地问道。<br/>“就我刚才说的啊，买到假货了。可恶，我居然会买到假货……等等！你们……”罗泽睁大了眼睛，“你们喝了？”<br/>史雷崩溃地点点头，下一秒他感觉自己浑身开始发热，整个人像是要烧了起来。而米库里欧的反应更为明显，他的脸上早已通红一片。水是最容易被污染的物质，那些不良药剂在他体内被迅速催化。<br/>“史雷……身体好热……”体内的灼烧感越来越强烈，天族晃了晃直接跪坐在地上。<br/>“米库里欧！”史雷急忙蹲下稳住他的身体。<br/>“啊啊是我的错！我去帮你们开间房。”罗泽说完一溜烟朝着旅馆的柜台跑去。<br/>“啊呀，我们是不是也要回避一下。”艾德娜的嘴角勾起坏笑，“莱拉，我们去外面散散步吧。”<br/>“这个建议不错！艾德娜桑，我们走吧。”莱拉挽住艾德娜的胳膊朝门外走去，回过头抱歉地对史雷说道，“史雷桑，米库里欧桑，刚才我检查过了，除了兴奋剂和媚药之外，这种假圣水里没有别的有害成分，所以两位无需担心。”<br/>“米宝，加油哦！”<br/>两位女性天族坏笑着离开了。<br/>“哼，我也回避一下。”德泽尔把头顶的黑色礼貌压了压，化作一阵风消失在原地。<br/>“你们……”史雷眼睁睁地看着房间里瞬间人去楼空，只留下他们两个喝了假圣水的可怜人。<br/>“史雷……好热……我好想……”<br/>“米库里欧！振作一点……唔……”话才说了一半，史雷的嘴就被堵上了。<br/>米库里欧有点急切地吻住史雷，吸吮着口腔里的蜜液，只有史雷的气息才能缓解他身体里的燥热。史雷手也在不觉间按住了天族的后脑，药效开始起效，下腹蔓延着一团欲火。<br/>“我开好了房间回来了，你俩要不要去另一个房……房间……”罗泽推开门看见空荡荡的周围，视线落在地上，传说中格林伍德的导师和他的陪神正在忘情地深吻。<br/>“打扰了。”<br/>房门啪的一声被关上了。</p><p>.<br/>从那以后，史雷再也没喝过圣水。</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Fin…………………………………………………………</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>